A Second Chance
by Blaise
Summary: What was the 'matter' between Professor Snape and Dumbledore that makes Dumbledore trust him? Here's an answer.
1. The Youngest Death Eater

**_A Second Chance_**

I'm back from Romania alive and unbitten by vampires or werewolves!And with a new story, too.This one is about Snape.He fascinates me, and GoF provided many more opportunities for me to think about him.I hope you enjoy it. 

~

**Chapter I – The Youngest Death Eater **

It was a cold night, with no moon and only the icy stars high in the sky.Standing in a clearing in the Forest of Dean, on the spot where he had been instructed to Apparate to, the young man looked at the shapes circling him and tried not to show his nervousness.Many of them were people he knew, and yet now he was unable to recognise them as they walked slowly, robed and hooded in black.They were identical in the dark, and the circle was gradually shrinking as they closed in on him.His eyes flickered around and he saw something slithering across the ground.It was the largest snake he had ever seen in his life, red-eyed and thick as a small tree.The man would never have admitted it, yet he was afraid.A shiver ran over his spine.He raised his chin and swept coarse black hair from his face, his pride greater than his fear.

As one, obeying something the man could not see, the hooded shadows dropped to the ground with a single muffled thud.The hairs prickled on the back of his neck, and he stood stiffly, wondering whether he should fall as well.Every muscle in his body was tensed.He tried to restrain himself, but at length he glanced over his shoulder.All the well-meaning warnings of his friends could not have prepared him for what he saw there.

A tall, thin man, robed in black as the others were, stood behind him.The eyes were red slits, blazing so that he could not look into them for long.He moved like the enormous snake, gliding rather than walking, until he was standing facing the young man.There could be no mistaking who he was.The most powerful wizard in the world, the young man thought, Lord Voldemort.

'Kneel.'The word came out in a hiss, and the young man did not hesitate.He knelt, feeling very vulnerable and equally determined that this feeling should not be seen by any of those around him.

'My lord,' he said, forcing his voice to remain steady.

'You would serve me?' asked Lord Voldemort, his eyes burning into the young man.

'I will serve you,' the young man said, but his tone was not the tone of a servant.

'Swear.'

The young man had been taught the oath by his older friends who stood unrecognisable in the circle around him, and his voice did not falter as he swore by his own blood to serve Lord Voldemort and to die for him.At the end of the oath he waited while Voldemort produced a black-bladed knife and put it to his throat.Kneeling motionless at the Dark Lord's feet, he tried not to swallow.Only a few millimetres wrong, the youth knew, and he would be sacrificing his life for Lord Voldemort before even beginning his work as a Death Eater.He waited, felt the cold blade slice through the skin and make a gash across his neck.A few drops of blood fell to the ground.Voldemort caught some on the blade and licked it.

'Now you are mine, your life is mine to use and you will remain faithful to me for ever.'Voldemort took the knife and sheathed it somewhere in his robes.'Raise your left arm.'

The young man did so.His heart was pounding.He had done it, he was there, he was a Death Eater.For seven years he had dreamed of this day, and now he had achieved it.He held his arm above his head, and his robe slipped down, leaving it bare.He felt cold fingers grip him firmly around the wrist, and something touch him just above the elbow.Glancing up, he saw that Voldemort had pressed the tip of his wand against his skin.He had not been warned about this.

Suddenly, searing agony burnt through his arm.He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out.He had no idea what was happening, he did not dare look lest he lose his control, he raised his chin again and thought of being a Death Eater.The pain was terrible, and he stared hard ahead of him at the still-circling figures.

As abruptly as it had come, the pain had gone.Lord Voldemort looked down at him, and he raised his head proudly to meet the red gaze.

'Severus Snape, my youngest Death Eater, rise.'

Snape stood up, sending a brief glance at his arm.A mark he recognised was burnt into it, the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.The ghost of a cold smile emerged from the corners of his mouth.One day he would raise that Mark above the Ministry of Magic, he hoped.Snape aimed for no less.

'Join the circle,' Voldemort instructed him.A gap appeared before him in the ring of people, and he stepped into it.Voldemort's voice suddenly became much louder, so that it rang around the clearing.'Join my faithful servants, the Death Eaters,' he announced.There was a murmur from the circle, and Snape entered the gap.

He glanced at the figures on either side, trying to see under their hoods in the dim light.He recognised the man on his left with a start as Lucius Malfoy, an extremely influential man who often helped the Ministry of Magic.Snape did not let the surprise show on his face.

'Malfoy,' said Voldemort, his voice no longer magically increased, but loud enough for Snape to hear it clearly.'I wish you to take our young servant into your instruction, teach him what it means to serve me.'

'As you command, my lord.'Lucius Malfoy bowed low as he spoke.

'Good.'Voldemort gave a little hiss, and the snake that had been coiled at his feet moved a little.'Now, listen to me.'Snape thought that those words were rather unnecessary, for every Death Eater was silent and watching Voldemort intently.'All of you with individual instructions will continue working to achieve the results I require.Blackwood, step forwards.'

From the opposite side of the circle, a shape emerged.Snape gave a start.Even in the dark, he could see that it was a woman.Somehow, he had not thought that there would be women amongst the Death Eaters.A strand of blonde hair had escaped from her hood and was blowing back as she walked.

'Hippolyte, you have failed me.'The words rang ominously around the circle, and Snape distinctly heard one of the Death Eaters near him gasp.'You shall be punished.'The woman did not quail, and Snape felt slightly impressed.This was how Death Eaters ought to behave.

'I remain loyal to you, my lord,' said Hippolyte Blackwood.

'That is prudent of you,' returned Voldemort in a voice so gentle that it made the hairs stand up on Snape's neck.'But it remains that the project – which was of utmost importance – the project on which you were working has failed.How shall I punish you for this, Blackwood?'

Snape wondered what she would say to that.It was a cruel question to be asked.But it did not flummox the young woman.

'However you wish, my lord,' she said.Snape would have sworn from her voice that she was smiling.

Voldemort said nothing, but simply stared at the woman.Snape stared at her as well, wondering what was about to happen.Keeping her waiting was punishment enough, he thought, but she seemed to show no fear.At last he spoke.

'Remain when the others have gone, and we will – discuss – your punishment.'She bowed low, more of her blonde hair falling loose.

'Certainly, my lord,' she said, and this time the smile was even clearer in her voice.Snape watched as she straightened and walked back to her place.The two Death Eaters on either side of her shrank away a little as she joined them.

A moment of silence passed, and then Voldemort made a slight gesture with his wand.One of the Death Eaters – Snape could not see who it was – approached him.From the gestures both were making, Snape could see that they were talking, but there was a Secrecy Spell around them and he could hear nothing.Silently, motionless, he waited.Voldemort summoned several more Death Eaters to speak with them privately, including Lucius Malfoy.

One of the people approaching fell flat on his face, shaking with fear, before even going within the Secrecy Spell.Snape watched as Voldemort flicked his wand and magically dragged the man closer to him, into the enchanted area.Suddenly the man began to writhe about where he lay, flinging his arms and legs around as if he was having a fit.Snape's gaze was cold and detached as he wondered what was going on, then recognised the Cruciatus Curse.He watched and went over what he had been taught about it in Defence Against the Dark Arts.Certainly Professor Hale had not over-exaggerated the effects.

After a short time, the man began to lie more still, and finally was motionless but for the occasional twitches in his limbs.Snape could see that Voldemort was speaking to him.Then he pointed his wand at the man again. Like a puppet the Death Eater was lifted to his feet and propelled to his place in the circle.

'So you see,' said Voldemort, suddenly and unexpectedly facing Snape, 'what becomes of those who fail me, or play me false.He will live to learn the error of his ways.Take care that you do not suffer the same fate.'He made a sweeping gesture with his wand, and Snape felt the fresh brand upon his arm burn.It was like someone had plunged a knife into his shoulder.Then he felt a sudden surge of knowledge.He was to Apparate to a place … to the centre of the circle.He took a deep breath, raised his wand – and abruptly, both the pain and the compulsion stopped.

'Now you see how it works,' said Voldemort.'If ever I summon you like that, you will Apparate to the place I have commanded as soon as it is possible.As an incentive, and lest it slip your mind, the pain will gradually increase until you have obeyed.'

'I will always obey,' said Snape automatically, his mind elsewhere.If he was summoned during school, how would he manage to get away?A vivid image of himself explaining to Professor McGonagall that Voldemort was calling him passed through his head.He decided to worry about that when term started.

'A wise decision,' responded Voldemort.He turned away from Snape.'You all know your instructions,' he said in the echoing voice.'You may leave.'In a flash of red light, Voldemort vanished from the circle.Snape turned his head, and saw that the young woman, Hippolyte Blackwood, had also Disapparated.Tiredly, Snape raised his own wand to return home, but felt a heavy hand land upon his shoulder.

'So,' said Lucius Malfoy.'A baby Death Eater to train.'He gave an unpleasant smile.'Come with me.'Malfoy tightened his grip on Snape's shoulder, and raised his wand with his free hand.

Snape resisted the urge to fling him away.He hated being hauled around like this, not knowing where he was going and not trusting the person taking him.But he stood passively while he was Apparated to a strange place.

They landed on the patio of a large house.Snape turned to look at it.Creepers were growing up the side of the building, and there was a wrought-iron balcony with the bay windows flung open just above his head.Snape knew this must be the famous Malfoy Manor.Even in the dark, when most of the outside was obscured, Snape could see that it was both ancient and enormous.

'Come with me.'Lucius Malfoy turned and reached out with the confidence of a person who knows his way in the dark.He turned a handle in the wall behind him that Snape had not noticed, and a door swung open.'This is where you will study with me,' he said.

Snape entered the room and stood motionless.It was utterly dark.The air was musty and heavy with strange scents.He waited.Malfoy waved his wand, and a red light glowed from the ceiling.Looking around, Snape saw tables along the sides of the room, bare apart from some shining instruments, and many cabinets full of objects and bottles.It did not take him long to realise that this was a workshop where the Dark Arts were practised.He did not let Malfoy see the intense curiosity that filled him.It would be worth it, being apprenticed to this man, if he could just explore this room at his leisure. 

'Take a seat,' said Malfoy pleasantly, gesturing with his wand to a moth-eaten sofa in the corner of the room, a trail of green and purple sparks fanning out from the tip of his wand.Snape sat stiffly, keeping a watchful eye on Malfoy.The man pushed back his hood and sat on the armchair next to the sofa, stretching out his legs and making himself comfortable.'Now then.You're still at Hogwarts?' Malfoy asked.

'Yes.I'm in the seventh year.'

'And where do you live?At home?'Malfoy's tone was light, and Snape had an uncomfortable feeling that he was being teased.

'Yes,' he answered again.

'I see.'Malfoy rearranged his robes.'Your family, I hope, is not aware of your new allegiance?'

'No.'Snape sighed inwardly.'But I can come for lessons whenever you wish, sir,' he said.'Term begins on April 12th, so I'm completely free until then.'Apart from revision for the NEWTs, he thought, but did not say aloud.

'That is convenient.It will be useful to have a Hogwarts student amongst us.'Malfoy fell silent for a moment.Snape watched him from under his eyelids.He did not trust Malfoy at all.At the first opportunity, Snape was sure, Malfoy would try to manipulate him to further his own ends.And Snape had his own plans.

'Come here at eleven tomorrow night,' said Malfoy.'Expect to remain until dawn.You may leave now.'

Snape stood up.'Thank you, sir,' he said in a tone that sounded anything but grateful.'I will be here.'

'See that you are.'

Snape went to the door.Outside, the air was fresh, and he took a long breath, looking up at the cold stars.He raised his wand and Apparated to his own house, directly to his bedroom so that he would not wake his mother.

As he undressed and got ready for bed in the dark, he ran his fingers over the place where Voldemort had marked him.The skin tingled a little beneath his hand, but the Dark Mark had vanished.Of course, Snape thought, if it were visible there all the time, Death Eaters would be easy to identify.

He smiled.Death Eaters, he thought.He was a Death Eater, the youngest person to join the ranks.And he would be able to achieve the things he had dreamt of at nights for years.He would have his revenge, revenge for his father, revenge for the thousands of taunts, revenge on all who had wronged him.He had waited and worked for this for the past five years, since the first stirrings of the Dark Lord.And now he was there.He had only a short time to wait now.

~

When the summer term began, Snape had been under Lucius Malfoy's command for three weeks, and had hated almost every second of it.Malfoy was everything Snape despised in others: supercilious, overbearing, slimy and a liar.He had taken every opportunity to show Snape how foolish and young he was, he had humiliated and insulted him, all in the name of introducing him to life as a Death Eater.

But Snape had learned many things, more than Malfoy had intended to teach him.He had managed to get some free time in the Dark Arts workshop, without Malfoy's eye upon him, and he had refined his knowledge of subjects that weren't taught at Hogwarts, especially outlawed potions and curses.And, of course, he had learned what to do as a Death Eater, the many rules and the commands Voldemort had laid down. 

He had learned about the enemy as well.Malfoy had taught him about the powers of Aurors, about the various Ministry organisations devoted to destroying Voldemort, and about Dumbledore.It was Dumbledore, Snape could tell by the way they loathed his name, that the Death Eaters feared most.There were rumours of an organisation run privately by Dumbledore, without the authorisation of the Ministry, which was also devoted to fighting Voldemort.These rumours were vague and insubstantial; some Death Eaters believed it did not exist at all, others feared it and saw members lurking behind each bush.Snape privately thought it did exist.It would be just like Dumbledore to disregard the existing organisations and create his own, thinking that the others weren't good enough for him. 

After some thinking, Snape had made a plan to find out more about this mysterious organisation.If he could prove to Voldemort that it existed, if he could learn about it, he would surely rise in Voldemort's favour.To this end, despite the pressure of the NEWT exams that took place this term, Snape resolved to keep his ears open for news.

So far, after half a term, he had heard nothing about the League, nor had he been summoned by Voldemort.Malfoy had told him that things often happened like this, with a burst of activity and getting summoned once a week, and then being left alone for months.This suited Snape, because he was having to revise hard for the NEWTs.But still he listened.

And so he was sitting behind one of the statues in the library, ostensibly working on an essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts.He had to avoid showing all of his newly-learned knowledge in this subject, for fear of suspicions arising against him.This was an easy essay about the use of various curses for confusing people and forcing them to believe whatever the wizard using the curse wanted them to believe.Of course, because this was Hogwarts, all the emphasis was on countering the curse.Not for the first time, Snape wished his mother had sent him to Durmstrang where he would be able to learn more about how to use the curses.But he supposed it did make sense to learn how the enemy reacted.

His quill moved over the page almost automatically, giving passing mention to the Imperius Curse which had been recently removed from the curriculum.Snape wished he could find someone to use that curse upon without it being detected.

'I still don't believe he wants us to join,' a voice murmured behind him.Snape knew that voice all too well, and he paused in his writing, feeling the burst of fury that he could scarcely control whenever Sirius Black was near.From where he was seated, hidden behind a statue, he could listen.'I mean, it's not as though we've been – been model students or anything,' Black continued.Snape almost smiled.Sirius Black, concerned about being a model student?Snape listened intently, wondering if he could glean any material for his sharp tongue from this conversation.He dared not look up, but he had no surprise in hearing James Potter answer.

'Well, you heard what he said.He thinks we'd be suitable, and he wants to know whether we're interested.'

'Interested!' repeated Black loudly.'I'd have given _anything_ for this, anything to get close.And then up he pops and _invites_ us!'He laughed.'And if I get the grades, I can go to the College and train to be an Auror as well.' Snape's lips twisted in a sneer.He rather hoped Black would become an Auror, so that he could finally have the pleasure of defeating him.He wondered what they were talking about.'If I get the grades…' 

'Of course you will,' answered Potter.'Well, that's what I'll be doing as well.What about you?'

A third voice spoke then.Snape did not know which of the three boys he hated the most, but there could be no doubting what he thought of the boy who spoke now.

'I don't know,' the werewolf said in his deceptively soft voice.'It depends on these exams.But – well, I don't suppose they'll take me at the College.'

'But you _will_ be going to Dumbledore with us to join the League, though, won't you?' Black demanded.Snape sat bolt upright.So soon, so unexpectedly, he had latched on to a source of information.One of the many rumours that went around was that Dumbledore's organisation was called the League Against Voldemort.Snape felt a thrill of triumph.It existed!

'Yes, of course,' Lupin answered.'I can't believe he asked me, I really can't.'Snape couldn't either.If Dumbledore had admitted a werewolf to this League … his foolishness knew no bounds.First letting them into the school, and then this!But that wasn't what he wanted to know.

'Rubbish,' said Potter at once, his accent grating on Snape's ears more strongly than normal.'You're ideal.Apart from that, who is it who's been top in Defence Against the Dark Arts since the second year, eh?'

Snape scowled at that.He had no idea why the werewolf always did better than him in the exams.Snape had always come second in Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite all his efforts.He claimed to his friends that it was favouritism, but privately, Snape could not imagine anyone favouring a werewolf.And now Mr Perfect Werewolf was going to join the League Against Voldemort.And Black and Potter, too.Snape was determined to learn everything he could about this League.Voldemort would be very happy to have the opportunity to destroy it. 

'Are any other students joining?' asked Black.

'No idea,' said the werewolf.At the same time, James said, 'Well … Lily's in.'Black and Lupin both laughed.'But I don't know about anyone else.'

'Well, we'll find out on Friday week, after the exams are over,' said Lupin.'Where are we supposed to meet?'

'Dumbledore just said to go to his office,' answered Black.'I guess we'll find out all about it then.'

Snape had been listening intently.So, those three were joining the League, and also Lily Spencer, the next meeting was a week from Friday and it was in Dumbledore's office.In five minutes he had found out more about the League than any of the other Death Eaters had ever done.

'Come on,' said the werewolf after a moment of silence.'It's Transfiguration in ten minutes, and I know both of you have left your books in the dorm.'Black and Potter both laughed.

'Watch this,' said Black.'Accio Transfiguration books!' he muttered, and Snape heard the crack of his wand.A Summoning Charm, he thought.How childish.

There was a silence, while the trio waited.Then a book soared across the room, followed by another, and another.They landed in a series of thuds at Black's feet.

'There!' said Black.'See?Someone pays attention in Charms.'

'Oh – you got mine too – thanks,' said Potter.There were more and more thuds, and Snape wondered what was going on.'Sirius, this isn't mine.'Snape heard the thud of another book.'Neither's this.What on earth did you do?'

Snape finally looked up as a series of staccato thuds echoed around the room.Transfiguration books were flying across the room and landing in a heap at Sirius Black's feet.

'Padfoot, you idiot, you've summoned every Transfiguration book in the castle,' said the werewolf.Snape couldn't resist.

'Is that what you call working a spell?' he asked sarcastically.All three whirled around to face him.

'Oh look,' said Black, seemingly unfazed by the hail of books landing at his feet.'It's the slimy Slytherin.Want a textbook, Slytherin?You'll probably need it.'He pointed his wand at one of the books at his feet, and it levitated into the air, poised to hurl itself at Snape's head.With a scowl, Snape pulled out his own wand, remembering some of the more interesting curses he had learned over the past weeks.

'Sirius, you'd better do something about this – ow!' said Lupin, rubbing his shoulder where a hefty tome had struck it.'Someone's bound to notice all these books flying through the corridor.'

'Oh, yeah.'Black let the levitating book fall and paused.'How do I stop it?'

'Finite incantem!' said Potter, his own wand coming out a moment before a book hit him on the head.All the books in the air fell to the ground.One struck Snape on the head.Before he could do more than open his mouth to make a retort, one of the doors to the library burst open.

'What do you think you're doing?' demanded Professor McGonagall, her eyes flashing angrily.'Who is responsible for this?'She stormed over to where Black was standing like a strange statue with a pedestal of books.'Sirius Black!' she said at once.

'He was trying to summon his Transfiguration textbooks,' said Snape in a silky voice.'I don't think he's quite mastered Summoning Charms yet.'He smiled inwardly as he spoke.Potter looked daggers at him.

'Thank you, Mr Snape, I don't recall asking you to speak,' said McGonagall angrily.'Sirius?Did you do this?'

Snape watched with interest as Black glared at him.

'Yeah,' Black said to Professor McGonagall.'It's a cool spell, isn't it?'

Professor McGonagall's lips, which were already pursed, tightened yet more so.'Black, have you forgotten the rules about the use of magic in the castle?' she demanded.'Is this any way for a student in his final year to behave?And you, James, do you think that just because you're Head Boy you don't have to follow the rules and enforce them?Twenty points from Gryffindor for this.And after lessons are over today, you will return all of these books to their owners.By hand, with no magic.'Black looked at the mountain of books with considerably less enthusiasm than he had shown a moment ago, and Snape smiled at him, a smile that did not touch his eyes.

'Now, you're all supposed to be in Transfiguration at this moment.Go up to the classroom immediately.I will not be pleased if you are late for your very last lesson.'

Snape began to pack away his essay and quill at a leisurely pace, very aware of the three pairs of eyes glaring at him.When he turned back, Lupin was helping Potter and Black find their books at the bottom of the heap.Snape smiled to himself and reached into his pocket, where he had something he had been keeping back for this sort of occasion.Lupin's battered satchel was lying unwatched.As he sauntered towards it, he unscrewed the lid of the bottle.With a final glance to check that he was not being observed, he poured a small quantity of the powder from the bottle into the bag.Then he headed for the door.

He reached the Transfiguration classroom early despite Professor McGonagall's warnings, and he sat down to think and to wait.The League Against Voldemort existed, and Black, Lupin and Potter were all going to join it.

The rest of the class began to enter after a few minutes.Martin Avery came in to sit beside him.

'Where did you go?'

'I was working in the library,' said Snape, scarcely looking up.'Just wait till you hear what Black did.McGonagall almost killed him.'Quietly, he began to relate the story to the huddle of Slytherins around him.They roared with laughter at Snape's description of how stupid Black had been.He did not mention the powder he had put in Lupin's bag, however.

Professor McGonagall came in.The Slytherins looked at her still-angry face, and their laughter subsided. 

'Now,' she said, 'we will begin.First of all, do any of you have any questions relating to the exam next week?'

A girl at the back raised her hand and asked a question about multi-step Transfiguration.

'Ah yes.This could be quite useful.If you'll turn to page 382 in the textbook, you will see –'

The door swung open again, and Black, Lupin and Potter came racing in.From the desk in front of Snape, a voice squeaked, 'I saved you some seats!'Snape did not have to turn back to know that it was the small fat Gryffindor boy, Peter Pettigrew.For a reason known to no-one, Pettigrew worshipped the other three, and could always be seen tagging after them.Snape wondered for a moment whether Dumbledore had asked him to join the League as well.Pettigrew was better than the werewolf, at least.

'Thanks,' said Black breathlessly as he sank down at one of the desks.Lupin sat beside him, directly in front of Snape, and grabbed for his books.Ignoring the sarcastic remarks about the latecomers that Professor McGonagall was making – all the Slytherins were laughing – he watched intently.Lupin snatched his hand out of his bag with a gasp, and Snape smiled.It had worked.

Warily, Lupin peered into his bag.He reached in again more slowly, and jerked his hand away as if he had just touched something hot.

'What's the matter?' Snape heard Black ask.

'There's something in my bag – it bit me,' Lupin answered breathlessly.

'Let me have a look.'Black rummaged around in the satchel for a moment.'There's nothing there.Here's your textbook, anyhow.'

'Thanks.'Lupin reached out to open the book, and bit his lip.

'What, now you've got a biting book?' asked Black, sounding a little bit irritated.'There's nothing there, I tell you.'They were both speaking in undertones so that McGonagall wouldn't hear, but Snape could catch every word.

'It's – it's like everything's made of silver,' Lupin said, in a voice so quiet Snape could scarcely hear.A scowl passed over Black's face and he picked up the book and examined it closely.

'You're right,' he said, wiping his fingertips over the surface and examining them.'It's all covered in a silver powder stuff.'

'Black, is what you're saying so interesting that you would like to tell the rest of the class?' demanded Professor McGonagall tetchily.

'I was just saying,' said Black in an equally angry voice, 'that Snape is a revolting, low-minded bully.'He put Lupin's book down in front of him and passed Lupin his own book.'It's quite interesting, I suppose.'

Snape took a breath to say something, but thought better of it as he saw that Professor McGonagall had pressed her lips together so tightly that they were going white.

'I will have no more talking in the lesson,' she said finally.Nobody quite dared to say anything after that, and the air was thick with tension as the lesson continued.Snape paid fairly close attention, still smiling slightly at the way Lupin kept wincing when he touched something.He thought his father would have been proud of him.

~

Late at night during the following week, Snape had suddenly felt the brand on his arm burn, and he knew he would have to go and find his way to a place he could Apparate from.

Several weeks ago, he had planned what he would do if this happened.Now he had made use of a secret he knew to get out of the school.He had gone through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack, secure in the knowledge that there were no ghosts there and the moon was waning.

From the Shrieking Shack, he Apparated to the place where the Death Eaters were meeting.Snape only knew how to get there from the tug of the brand in his arm, and he was very startled to find himself standing in the centre of the inner ring of stones in a circle somewhere.He looked around curiously.It was not Stonehenge, but another circle.The flat land gave him no clues.

Around him, Death Eaters were popping out of thin air and trying to get their own bearings.Snape felt the air quivering as someone prepared to Apparate beside him, and hastily stepped back.A slender black-robed figure appeared.Snape looked at her curiously, and recognised her as Hippolyte Blackwood.

'Good evening,' she said vaguely, not really looking at him.'Is he here yet?'

Snape had no need to ask who she meant by 'he.'He shook his head.

'Good.'Hippolyte raised one hand to straighten her hair and adjust her black cloak.Snape looked at her with curiosity.The moon had just risen, and in the faint light Snape could see that she was very pretty.'You're the new bloke, aren't you?The one at Hogwarts?'

'Yes,' said Snape.He was just wondering what else to say, when he heard a crack behind him, and instant silence fell over the Death Eaters.This was Snape's third meeting with the Death Eaters, and he was getting used to Voldemort's sudden appearances and oracular style of speech.He listened without much interest as Voldemort outlined various new projects and made veiled threats to make sure everyone continued working diligently.All Snape was waiting for was the moment when Voldemort spoke to the Death Eaters individually, when he could drop his bombshell.

He waited impatiently, though it did not show on his face.Voldemort spoke to many of the Death Eaters.At last he felt the brand on his arm burn.Instantly, he Apparated to the centre of the circle.

'Well done,' hissed Voldemort in his ear from behind him.'You obey promptly.Have you learned anything at Hogwarts which might interest me?'

Snape took a deep breath.This was his moment.

'Yes, my lord.I have learned something which is of great interest.'He paused.'The League Against Voldemort is real, and Dumbledore is recruiting students from the school to its ranks.'Snape paused again, and looked directly at Voldemort.The Dark Lord was watching him through red eyes narrowed to slits.

'Are you certain of your facts?' he hissed.

'Yes, my lord.I overheard a conversation of three students in my own year who are joining this League.'Snape was pleased with the way he was keeping his voice steady and cool.

'What else have you learned?' demanded Voldemort.

'The League, as we believed, is run by Albus Dumbledore.I suspect it is based at Hogwarts, for the students joining were told to report to Dumbledore's office in the school.The next meeting will be on Friday.'Snape paused, having come to the end of what he had discovered.'That is all I know, my lord.'

'Ahh,' said Voldemort.He stood silently, looming over Snape, who waited, knowing that his future could depend upon which way Voldemort decided.'It is a small threat to me,' said Voldemort at last, 'one scarcely worth worrying about.But it would be wise not to neglect them altogether.So, my intrepid young spy, I have a task for you.'

Snape tensed, waiting.

'You will worm your way into this League.You will become a member, or at worst you will become one of the hangers-on or toadies who attach themselves to such organisations.You will find out every last detail of this League, and you will bring it all to me.And most importantly of all, you will not be caught at it.Do you understand me?'

'Perfectly, my lord,' said Snape, taking slow deep breaths to control himself.Join the League?Join that pathetic batch of Gryffindors and followers of the Dumbledore?The very idea revolted him, and yet … if it had to be done to secure his advancement…He was silent, thinking.'I will endeavour to do as you have commanded, my lord,' he said at last.'But it is difficult to be sure … Dumbledore chooses his members on whimsy as much as anything else.There is no merit involved.'

'You will see to it that you are chosen,' said Voldemort coldly.'I do not like it when my Death Eaters fail.'

TO BE CONTINUED

_Review, anyone?I'm writing this as quickly as I can, hoping to have it finished by the end of next week before I go away again._

### Blaise

_20th July 2000___


	2. Trust & Treachery

### A Second Chance

### 

### Chapter II – Trust and Treachery

**_ _**

A few things to say to the reviewers.I was delighted to get so much constructive criticism!I mean that.Thank you to Lunard for pointing out that the Dark Mark is actually on the left arm; I've fixed the story.Thanks to netshark for pointing out a part of the story that's a bit clunky, I've fixed that too.And I am aware that JKR the worshipful has said that there's no wizard university, but I thought I'd make one up anyway (heresy!).The College is actually a training school for Aurors.If anyone has any more comments/problems/questions, please put them in your review.I'd love more constructive criticism.

~

**_ _**

Snape did not sleep well that night.He lay awake for endless hours in the dormitory after he got back, wondering how he was to accomplish this impossible task.When he did sleep, he dreamed of the man he had seen that first night, whom Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse upon.Such was his fate, if he failed.And that would only be the beginning.

No solutions presented themselves to him as he lay staring at the dark ceiling.How on earth did Dumbledore decide who to invite?Would he have to behave like a Gryffindor to follow Voldemort's commands?Snape could not decide whether that would be better or worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

Finally he slept, but it seemed he had scarcely closed his eyes before someone was shaking his shoulder.

'Severus, get up!We've got to go to breakfast in five minutes.'Snape tried to push Martin Avery away, but his friend persisted.'Where were you last night?'

That made Snape sit upright.'Last night?'He looked around the dormitory, but the others had already gone.

'Yeah.I woke up around midnight and you weren't there.Off chasing the Gryffindor gang, were you?'

Snape forced a laugh.'Yeah.'

He did not tell Avery where he had been.Snape knew well that his secret was safe only as long as he was the sole person who knew.Avery might want to become a Death Eater as well, but that did not mean Snape could trust him.Hurriedly, Snape got up and flung on his rather crumpled robes.He slicked back his hair, splashed a bit of water on his face to wake himself up, and followed an impatient Avery up to the Great Hall.

As he went into the hall, Snape suddenly remembered that this afternoon he had his Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam.That was all he needed.He wished he was still in bed.

The morning seemed to rush past, sitting in the library studying intensively for the exam, watching the clock on the wall, trying not to think about the League Against Voldemort or the Death Eaters.He stonily ignored Lupin, who was also studying in the library with Potter.Snape was determined to finally prove that he was the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts.If only the exam had been on another day, or better still, on the full moon!Then he would have had no competition at all.He toyed with the idea of putting some more silver powder over Lupin's possessions, but something held him back.He couldn't afford to be caught now, not if he wanted to get into the League.To cheer himself up, he remembered the way Lupin had jumped back when he touched the silver-dusted books.

'Aren't you coming to lunch?' asked Avery timidly.Snape had spent the morning snapping furiously at anyone who had interrupted his work.Now he did not even look up.

'No.Sod off.'Snape turned the page of the book, skimming through instructions on how to escape from a Siren.He yawned widely, feeling something flutter in his stomach.Behind him, he heard cheerful voices, and did not need to turn and look to know that Lupin was going off to lunch with Black, Potter and Pettigrew.He turned through the pages of the book so harshly that one tore under his fingers, and the book gave a squeak of pain.Snape slammed it shut and picked up a long scroll of parchment, his notes on counter-curses. He began to read, muttering under his breath. 

The time passed so quickly, much more rapidly than it had last night when he had been lying awake.The bell that told NEWT students that they had ten minutes to get to the exam room rang loudly.Snape jumped.He had been reading notes and half-dozing with boredom.Now he sprang to his feet and hurried to the Great Hall where the exams were taken.

The long tables that normally filled the hall had been replaced by many individual desks, on which lay the exam papers and specially bewitched quills that prevented cheating.Snape went to one of the desks near the front and sat down.This was only the written paper; immediately afterwards, they would have to go one by one to Professor Hale and someone from the examining board for the practical exam.

It was, as the name promised, exhausting, and so was the practical exam that followed it.When it was over, Snape and his friends retreated to the Slytherin common room to rest.He had only been sitting in an armchair by the smoky fire for a few minutes when a voice broke into his silent worrying.

'Severus, I'd like a word.'

Snape looked up into the face of Professor Rigel, the head of Slytherin.'Yes, sir?' 

'Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office immediately.'

Snape took a long breath, certain of what was about to happen.How on earth had Dumbledore found out?He had taken the utmost care, he had never given so much as a hint of his allegiance over the five weeks he had been at Hogwarts since swearing his oath to Voldemort.

'Yes, sir,' he said dully.Now it was over.He stood up from the leather armchair.Ignoring the glances of concern and surprise on the faces of his friends, he walked from the common room in silence.

He knew his way to Dumbledore's office, for as a prefect he often had to report there.But never like this.He supposed there were other possibilities.Someone could have died, or he could be in trouble for something else.But his heart told him that he could only be in trouble for one thing, really.There was only one thing this serious.

With a heavy heart, Snape knocked on Dumbledore's door.

'Come in!' called a cheerful voice, and the door swung open of its own accord.'Ah, Severus, excellent.Take a seat, do.'Snape sat down in the wooden chair on the other side of the desk and looked up at the elderly wizard.His face gave a slight quiver of scorn when he noticed that Dumbledore was fiddling with a Muggle pen.

'How are the exams going?' asked Dumbledore chattily.'Is everything all right?'

'Fine.Thanks,' said Snape, trying and failing to read the expression on Dumbledore's face.The headmaster could have been thinking almost anything, but it lay concealed behind friendliness and a beaming smile.It was supposed to put him at his ease, but in truth it was only making the butterflies in his stomach perform acrobatics.Snape tried to suppress the sensation.Dumbledore would not torture him.

'I'm glad to hear it.What was it, Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon?Excellent.'

'Yes, sir.'Snape waited while Dumbledore dropped the pen he was twirling between his fingers and bent to pick it up.He was relieved to see that Dumbledore set the pen in a pot on the desk and sat up straight.

'Severus, I have something to ask you.'

Snape waited.

'Perhaps you have heard of the League Against Voldemort?'

Snape took a deep breath, completely unable to guess what was coming next.'Yes, sir,' he said.

'Good.I would like to know if you'd be willing to join it.'

Snape felt like he would fall off his chair.Dumbledore was _inviting_ him to join the League?He wondered if he was dreaming.He had been very tired after the exam…

'It's not an easy question to answer,' Dumbledore continued.'I'd be more than happy to give you some time to think about it.'

_'Why?'_ Snape asked harshly before he could help himself.'Why do you want me to join?'

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute.'Well,' he said, 'it's a long story.In a nutshell – quite a large nut,' he murmured under his breath.Snape glared at him.'- in a nutshell, I think it's because I believe you are growing into a wizard strong enough and wise enough to understand why we need to fight Voldemort.'

Snape looked at him suspiciously, wondering whether this was all some sort of joke, and that Dumbledore would stand up and have him arrested in a minute.He couldn't think of a response.

'So, Severus.It is your choice.Would you join the League?'

For a moment, Snape wanted to refuse.How could he join the League and swear whatever oath Dumbledore wanted him to take, if he was already sworn to follow Voldemort?Then his common sense took over.

'Yes, sir,' he said.'I'll join the League.'

A smile spread over Dumbledore's face.'Excellent.I _am_ pleased.Now then, there are a few things to tell you.We won't start anything going until after the exams – there are several other students in your year who will be joining the League as well – but then, you'll be introduced to the ways in which we operate.I believe your last exam is on Friday?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Potions, is it?'Dumbledore continued without waiting for an answer.'Well, on Friday evening, you and the others will come up here after supper – say about half past seven – and we can get going.'He smiled.'I'm sure you will do excellently.' 

In a flat, empty tone, Snape responded, 'Thank you, sir.'He did not feel relieved.Either Dumbledore was leading him on for some strange reason, knowing where his loyalties lay and manipulating him, or he was ignorant.Either way, it did not make life any easier.

'Go and get some rest now, Severus.I hear that Defence Against the Dark Arts was a very difficult paper.Good luck for the rest of the exams.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Snape again.He stood up and silently left the office.At least now he would not be in danger of being tortured for failing Voldemort.The idea was not as comforting as he had hoped.

~

'Albus, are you sure that was wise?'Sitting opposite Professor Dumbledore in his office, Minerva frowned at him over the rims of her spectacles.'I mean, Snape's never exactly got on with the others, and I really don't know what you see in him.'

'It is necessary for him to join,' said Dumbledore.'That young man has a great deal of potential.I wish it to be used against Voldemort, and not for him.'

'What?You think that he's…?'

'I think he has the potential to turn in either direction,' Dumbledore said firmly, cutting off what Minerva was going to say.'I am prepared to offer him my trust, and I believe he will prove himself worthy of it.'

Minerva hesitated.'Albus, I still think – I mean, I can't say I'd trust him with anything important.Are you really going to tell him all the secrets of the League?'

'It is only through being trusted that we learn to be trustworthy.Severus will learn this.'He smiled, and Minerva sighed.

'That's not necessarily true,' she said.'People let you down all the time.Look at You-Know-Who.You trusted him when he was a student here, didn't you?'

'Of course I can be mistaken.Of course people will sometimes fail my trust.But I can't stop trusting people for that reason.And I do think Severus will not fail me.You didn't want me to trust a werewolf either, Minerva, but Remus is one of the most exemplary students here.'

'Well, yes.'Minerva looked out the window, wondering how to give voice to the doubts in her heart.'But – well, he's in Gryffindor.'

Dumbledore frowned slightly at that.'And Severus is in Slytherin.Arion was in Slytherin as well, and you trust him.'

'Snape is no Arion.' 

'No.Severus is his own person, and I trust him.'

Minerva wanted to argue further, but instead she looked down at the list. 'The other four make sense … yes, Lily is a nice girl, she's done well … yes, this is fine.But I really don't think Snape is suitable.'

Dumbledore shook his head.'He'll be on probation for the first month anyway, like the rest, so there will be time to put your fears to rest.Trust me, Minerva.I didn't choose him at random.'

'Look, in the Gryffindor Guardian – you know, their magazine – they voted Snape as 'Most Likely to Serve You-Know-Who.'

Dumbledore only laughed.'Yes, and they voted Sirius as 'Most Likely to Become a Mass Murderer', and James as 'Most Likely to Miss the Snitch Due to Seeing a Certain Someone'.It is amusing, that magazine, and the students do mean it as a joke, you know.At least, I hope they do.I would not like to think that they really call me Professor Bumblebore behind my back.'He chuckled softly.

Minerva scowled, remembering what that same article had said about her.'You'll have a hard time keeping him and Sirius from killing each other,' she argued.

'But you don't suggest that I turn Sirius away?'

'Of course not!' protested Minerva.'Sirius will be – well, if he learns to control himself a bit more, he'll be ideal.' 

'Severus is also ideal.'

Minerva could see that she was fighting a losing battle.'All right, all right.Have you spoken to them?'

'Severus was the last.'Dumbledore took the list back and scanned it.'Yes, I'm asked them all.They've all accepted.'

'Okay, good.When are we going to start the induction?'

'Once the NEWTs are over.They've got enough on their plates until the end of the week.Friday evening, that's when they'll be meeting.'

'All right then.'Minerva put the list down with a last scowl at the name of Severus Snape.'In that case, I'd better go and see who's in detention.'Sighing, she went to the door of the office, leaving Dumbledore alone with the list of members of the League Against Voldemort.He read them again, smiling to himself.

~

Snape still wondered if someone was playing a trick on him.Dumbledore had invited him to join the League?It was absurd, like someone asking Peter Pettigrew to play Quidditch for England.But he knew he could not have imagined the things Dumbledore had said.He was absent-minded all evening, and scarcely heard any of the things his friends were telling him.He went to bed early, snapping at anyone who asked him why.

Lying awake, he told himself to be glad that he didn't have to face Voldemort without any results.It had been easy, too easy.Could anything be more absurd, Snape wondered, than being ordered to join the League one evening and invited to join it the next?He could not believe it was a coincidence.

~

When Snape arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office on Friday evening, tired after all the exams, there were four people standing there already.

'What do _you_ want?' asked Black, scowling at him.'Got yourself expelled, have you?About time, too.'

Snape looked from Black to the other three students.James Potter was eyeing him suspiciously, and took a step forwards.Remus Lupin was watching him with an unreadable face, and Lily Spencer had turned her face away.

Aware that they were going to find out soon enough, Snape said, 'I'm here because Dumbledore told me to come here.'He watched as Lupin and Potter looked at each other with unspoken questions in their eyes.

'Why?' demanded Potter sharply.

'None of your business,' Snape retorted instantly.'Why are _you_ here?'

'Dumbledore –' began Black, but he was cut off by a glance from Potter.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened.'Excellent, you're all prompt,' the headmaster said, sticking his head into the corridor.'Come in, and we'll discuss the League a bit more.'

There were four gasps.Snape gave Black a triumphant look and pushed past Lupin into the office.Behind him he heard muffled protests.

'_He's_ not –'

'How could Dumbledore have - ?'

'I don't believe-'

'Come in, come in,' said Dumbledore.'Do take a seat.'He waved at the sofas and armchairs around one corner of the cosy office.Snape took the chair nearest to Dumbledore's seat, and watched as the others all tried to sit as far away from him as possible.Lily ended up next to him, and then Potter offered to swap with her.Snape kept his face impassive.

'Now,' said Dumbledore, 'you have all agreed to join the League Against Voldemort.This is a thankless, dangerous and uncomfortable job which offers no public rewards.The first thing I must explain to you is the secrecy involved.The Ministry of Magic is unaware of our activities, apart from the Minister of Magic and those members who also work for the government.Therefore your courage and hard work will go unrewarded.You will lead your everyday life as normal; for most of our members this is purely voluntary work.'

Snape was dividing his attention between Dumbledore and the other four students in the room.He saw Potter nodding agreement.Lupin was looking uncomfortable about something.Black and Lily looked unsurprised.Snape was very pleased to hear about the secrecy.The last thing he needed was for everyone to know he was working for this League.

'As a part of the secrecy, you will under no circumstances mention anything to do with the League to anyone who is not a member.'Dumbledore looked severe suddenly.'If you do say something by accident, come to me immediately and we'll try to fix it.You will not be punished for speaking up and telling the truth.But if you don't come and tell me, I'm afraid that I will be forced to consider you a traitor.'

Lily was looking rather shocked, Snape noticed.She must never have realised how cold Dumbledore could be.Well, Gryffindors tended to look at the world through rose-tinted glasses.Snape felt worried.He had too many secrets to keep, and he was under no illusions that Dumbledore would not realise sooner or later that there was a link between the things he knew and Voldemort's actions.If he made one mistake, first he would have to face Dumbledore's punishment, and then Voldemort's.He wondered which would be worse.

Dumbledore's expression did not lighten as he continued.'That's the most important thing.The second thing is this.I know that the Ministry has recently sanctioned the use of the Unforgivable Curses against Death Eaters.I will not have any of you do this while you work for me.Under no circumstances will you use any of those curses.'

Snape wondered whether this would make the punishment he would receive from Dumbledore if he failed more or less easy to endure, knowing that he would not be tortured or killed – or at least, not magically.

'I will introduce you to our other members at the end of term when we have a full meeting here.'

'How many people are there in the League, sir?' asked Potter curiously.

Dumbledore frowned in thought and made a show of counting on his fingers.'Nineteen, including myself,' he said at last.'And including you, of course.'Snape noted that number down in his mind.Another piece of information to pass on to Voldemort.It was too easy, he thought again.

Suddenly, as if thinking of Voldemort had caught his attention, Snape felt the mark upon his arm tingle.He was horrified.There was no way he could leave the room now and get through to Hogsmeade, and then Apparate to wherever it was.He sat quite still, enduring it, listening to Dumbledore speak.

'For the time being you are simply on probation,' said Dumbledore.'This will last a month, during which time I and other members of the League shall teach you certain things the curriculum does not cover, things which you will need to know.I will not ask you to do any tasks for the League beyond learning your lessons well.

'Once the summer holidays begin, you will begin working for the League, just small things at first, and gradually increasing.And then – well, it depends on many things.I take it you have all applied for something to occupy your time after school ends?'

Everyone nodded, Snape rather sourly.Malfoy had told him that he would be spending the next year studying Dark Arts with various Death Eaters, and so he had only applied for a part-time job working in a wizarding restaurant in London.And now he would be learning how to fight the Dark Arts from Dumbledore.

'Excellent.Well, your work for the League will come into your free time, I'm afraid.'Dumbledore smiled.'I hope this is not too much of a problem for you.'He sounded as if he were speaking to fellow adults, Snape thought, and not to his students.

The pain in his arm had increased greatly, so that he was struggling not to let it show upon his face.He caught his breath, and Sirius Black turned to look at him mockingly.Snape glared back, anger swallowing the pain.

'The first thing I shall require of you is perhaps the most difficult of all.I ask for your word.'Dumbledore paused, solemn again.'I ask you to promise to fight Voldemort in all things, and never to join him or help him.That is the only work of the League, and it is in that aim that such disparate people as yourselves are joined.Will you do this?'

All five heads nodded.'I promise to fight Voldemort and never give him or his people any help, ever,' said Sirius Black fiercely, and the others repeated his oath.Snape was last.Dumbledore met his eyes with a piercing gaze.Feeling doubly a liar with the pain in his arm and Dumbledore's blue eyes before him, he spoke the oath. 

Then Dumbledore smiled again.'I can see you're all tired.You've been working very hard on the exams.Soon it will be time for a rest.I will inform you when I want you again.For now, go and relax.'

Snape shot to his feet.'Thank you, sir,' he said quickly.Dumbledore nodded to him. The brand seemed to be goading him as he left Dumbledore's office.He all but ran down to the Slytherin dungeons, where he grabbed his black cloak.Avery was sitting in the dorm, reading something.

'Where are you off to in such a hurry?'

Snape had made up a suitable lie as he ran downstairs.'I've got to meet someone in Hogsmeade,' he said.

'Oh?A girl?'

Snape nodded without really listening, and flung the cloak around his shoulders, wincing as he moved his arm.He tucked his wand into his belt and hurried out the door.

'Good luck with her!' called Avery, laughing.

Now, he had to get out into the grounds and the Whomping Willow without being caught.Snape was very grateful that he was a prefect.He knew from long experience that if he walked purposefully, as if he had every right to be wherever he was going, few people would question him.So he strolled along to a side door and outside, holding his left arm stiffly by his side and trying to make the pain less by refusing to acknowledge it.

Luckily, there were no teachers about.He looked at the sky.It was cloudy.For a moment he panicked.What if it was the full moon?But when he stopped and thought, he remembered that only last week the moon had been waning.He broke a stick from a tree as he walked past.

The Whomping Willow was flailing with no less vigour than usual.Snape crouched down and looked at the trunk.When he spotted the knot, he reached out with the stick and prodded it hard.The tree froze, and Snape climbed down into the tunnel, awkwardly because he couldn't use his left arm.

He ran through the damp, musty tunnel, smelling the reek of werewolf in the air and noticing the clawmarks all over the walls.It turned his stomach.He ran as quickly as he was able in the dark, low tunnel, the pain growing more and more intense.

At last he could see the Shrieking Shack ahead of him.Without bothering to climb out of the tunnel, he raised his wand and performed the spell to carry him to the place where Voldemort awaited him.

As soon as he Disapparated, the pain left his arm.Snape did not realise how crippling it had been until it was gone.He could think clearly now, and he didn't have to keep himself under such stern control to prevent anyone from noticing that he was in agony.He reappeared in a cellar.Although his eyes were adjusted to the dim light from his wand in the tunnel, he could not see in what seemed to be complete darkness.The air in the cellar was cold and damp and smelt as musty as the tunnel, but without the odour of werewolf.

'You're late.'

Snape could not see Voldemort in the darkness, but he had no trouble in recognising the low hissing tones.

'I apologise, my lord.There are protections on Hogwarts that make it impossible to Apparate from within the grounds,' he said, hoping his tone was sufficiently humble.

'Indeed?I hope, young slave, that you have learned enough for it to be worth my while to keep you.'Snape heard the dangerous note in Voldemort's voice, and froze.A jet of red light shot across the room, missing Snape's head by inches.

'Yes, my lord,' he said in a voice that held some real fear.He felt the brand on his arm burn again, and instantly Apparated to the centre of the circle.Voldemort's eyes shone in the dark like an animal's, save that no animal had eyes that were blazing and red.Snape raised his head to look into them.He saw a flash as Voldemort cast a Secrecy Spell around the place where they were standing.

'Now then.What have you achieved, that I should not punish you for your lateness?' asked Voldemort in a quiet voice that sounded very dangerous.Snape was glad he had a good answer.

'My lord, I am a member of the Old Fool's League.'Snape spoke quietly, without any triumph.He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Voldemort, and the Dark Lord's eyes flashed.

'Is that so?' he hissed, sounding almost like the snake that circled the ground.'I am pleased with you, Severus.'

Snape felt his shoulders relax a tiny amount.'Thank you, my lord.'

Voldemort was silent for a while, apparently thinking.Snape waited, made nervous by the silence.At length Voldemort asked, 'And what else do you know?'

'There are nineteen members, and I know the names of four others.Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Spencer.We're all on probation at the moment.'As he spoke, Snape was uncomfortably reminded of the oaths he had sworn.

'I see.'Voldemort paused.When he spoke again, his voice was light and matter-of-fact.'You will take great care not to get caught.If you are, the punishment you receive from the Old Fool will be trivial compared to what will happen when I find you, and be sure that I will.'

Snape nodded, alarmed by how quickly Voldemort's mood changed from pleased to threatening.'Yes, my lord.'

'Now, as you can perhaps be trusted a little bit more, I wish for you to accompany one of my other Death Eaters on a task and learn more about how we operate.'He was silent for a moment, and then there was a 'pop' beside Snape.He turned, his eyes better adjusted to the darkness now.The shape of Hippolyte Blackwood was unmistakeable.Snape looked hard at her.She really was very attractive. But Hippolyte was gazing straight at Voldemort.

'I trust everything is in order for your assignment next week, Hippolyte?'

'Yes, my lord,' she said, her voice low but certainly not meek.

'Good.You will take Severus with you when you go.'The red gaze fixed itself upon Snape.'You will obey Hippolyte as if she were me.I will expect to hear a good report of how you have conducted yourself before I trust you with more complex tasks.'

'Yes, my lord,' said Snape automatically.He had become used to saying that every time Voldemort spoke, and he only had to remember not to say the same thing to the professors at Hogwarts.

'Hippolyte, give him the necessary instructions.'

'Of course.'She did not call Voldemort 'my lord,' but her eyes held the Dark Lord's for a moment.

'You are dismissed.'

Voldemort looked away from them, and they both immediately Apparated back to the edge of the circle.Now that his eyes were adjusted to the light, Snape could see that the other Death Eaters were standing around as they always did.Malfoy moved along so that Hippolyte could speak to Snape. 

'We'll be leaving on Saturday night,' she said.'Meet me at the Red Dragon in Hogsmeade, at quarter to nine.Dress as if you were taking me out for dinner.'A smile hovered around her face, and she pushed back a lock of hair.'Assuming we get away alive, you'll be back in your dorm by about four o'clock on Sunday morning.'She looked at him appraisingly.'I've never heard of having a little boy in the Death Eaters.You must be someone special.'

'What will we be doing?' asked Snape, deciding to ignore her last comment. 

Hippolyte did smile now, her lips slowly curving and parting.'We're going to kill someone.'

TO BE CONTINUED

_Well, again, constructive criticism?Or any other comments?_

_Blaise_

_24th July 2000___


	3. The Dark Mark

### A Second Chance

### 

### Chapter III – The Dark Mark

### 

### Just a quick note about spelling.Someone said it was spelt 'Defense' not 'Defence.'This depends where you are.Here in England, 'Defence' is correct.All the spellings I use are English.

### 

### This chapter will be the last I post for a while because I'm going away on Saturday.I'm sorry I couldn't finish the story before then.I'll be back in about a fortnight.

~

A single week had never felt so long.Snape worried all the time about who he was going to kill, and why, and how.Hippolyte had refused to tell him any more details, leaving him to stew.Fortunately, something happened to distract him on Thursday afternoon.

After the NEWTs were over, the seventh years did not take classes seriously.In some cases, they did not turn up to the lessons at all.Nobody really complained, most of the teachers allowed them to relax and wind down to the end of term.Not even Professor McGonagall made too much fuss when two Gryffindor boys dyed their hair purple in one of her lessons.

Nor did she fuss when the students talked amongst themselves.Snape was sitting at the back, bored, not really paying attention to what Avery was trying to say.He overheard a voice he recognised from one side, speaking loudly and angrily.

'They _didn't_!'

Wondering what had made James Potter angry,Snape half-turned his head to look.Potter and three of his friends were sitting together, and Potter, Black and Pettigrew were staring at Lupin.The werewolf looked decidedly unhappy.

'I don't believe it.I'm going to withdraw my application.I'm not going there, not if they've got scum like that in charge,' Black was saying fiercely.'We'll find some other place to learn to be Aurors.'

'No,' the werewolf protested.'Don't ruin your future for this.I – I never really thought they'd accept me anyway.'

Snape frowned, not at all sure what they were talking about.Someone had upset the werewolf, that was for sure.He smiled.No harm in that.

'If they're like that,' said Potter in his arrogant way, 'I don't think I _want_ to be there.I'd rather not be an Auror if they're all so prejudiced.'

Remembering their earlier conversation he had overheard, Snape realised that the College for training Aurors must have refused to admit a werewolf.Perhaps there was some sanity left in the world, after all.Some people were evidently much more sensible than Dumbledore.

'Well, I'm going to go see Dumbledore,' announced Black.'I'll get him to explain why you haven't been let in.He'll have some suggestions.You come with me, Remus, and we'll sort this out.'He grinned.'And if Dumbledore doesn't know what to do, we'll go down to the College and see if those Aurors are as good at getting out of hexes as they ought to be.'

There was laughter from the group of Gryffindors sitting around Black.Snape scowled.He was pleased to see that the werewolf wore an equally unhappy expression.For the hundredth time, Snape wondered what anyone could see in a werewolf. He wished that Voldemort wanted that monster dead. 

Snape stared out the window and daydreamed about killing all four of them, of Voldemort rewarding him richly, of being the most important out of all the Death Eaters, of making Lucius Malfoy eat his words… he would kill those four slowly, one at a time, or he would make them kill each other … that would be interesting.Bitterly, he thought that even if he did, they would be honoured as heroes and martyrs forever.They'd win whatever he did.Another burst of laughter interrupted his thoughts.

As the bell rang for the end of the lesson, the seventh years left in a clamour of chattering and scuffling feet.Snape walked away briskly so that he wouldn't hear any more of the Gryffindors' conversation and went straight down to the Slytherin common room.

~

'I really don't think this is a good idea,' said Remus, following hopelessly behind Sirius.'Dumbledore doesn't really have anything to do with it.He can't make them accept me.'

'Yeah, maybe, but he can put a complaint in, and he might have some suggestions for somewhere we could study together.Besides, we have to tell him if we withdraw our application.'

'Yes, and it's better than letting Sirius go down to the College and try out his hexes,' added James.Remus smiled at that.

'Really, guys, it's not your problem.You shouldn't withdraw because of this.It's nothing I didn't expect.'Remus knew as he spoke that his words were falling on deaf ears.

'Well, you shouldn't have expected it!I'm not going to put up with you wandering around the place expecting people to treat you badly just because of what you are,' said Sirius hotly.He stopped and turned to face Remus, blocking his path.'Don't you ever, ever think that, you hear me?You know you're the best of all of us.'

'It's all right, Sirius, don't worry,' Remus said feebly, a little overwhelmed.

'Of course I'm going to worry if you act like that!There is no reason for anyone to treat you any differently from anyone else.'

'Except that once a month I turn into a bloodthirsty monster,' muttered Remus.Sirius opened his mouth to speak, changed his mind, and clapped Remus on the shoulder instead.

'Yeah, and twenty-nine days out of twenty-nine you're a raving nutcase,' said James to Sirius.'At least Remus is sane for twenty-eight days.'He began to walk along the corridor again, and the other two followed him in silence.Remus looked at the ground as he walked and did not meet Sirius' eye.

They came to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.James knocked and they waited for a while.Then a magically magnified voice said, 'Come in,' and the gargoyle sprang aside.They climbed the spiral staircase to the office door and found it open. 

Professor Dumbledore was smiling at them.'What brings you here?' he asked.'Do come in and take a seat.It was just starting to get dull here; I'm glad to have something to occupy myself.'

'Sir, the College won't admit Remus,' said Sirius bluntly, his tone accusing.'They won't admit him because he's a werewolf, so James and I are withdrawing our applications, unless you can get them to change their minds.'

The smile fades a little from Dumbledore's face, and he looked at Remus, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.'I'm sorry to say that I cannot interfere with the College's selection procedure.I recommended all three of you as strongly as I could, but I can do nothing more.So, you're going to withdraw?'

'Yeah,' said James, and Sirius nodded, his face still angry.

Dumbledore's smile began to return.'What do you have to say about this, Remus?'

'I don't think they should,' he said, looking sideways at Sirius.'I mean, the College is the best place for learning to be an Auror, and I never really expected to get in.'

'Well,' said Dumbledore thoughtfully, 'the College is certainly an excellent place for training to be an Auror.Wizards go there from all over the world.And it's in the Black Forest in Germany, in the heartland of the Dark Arts.But it's not the only way to become an Auror.'

'And they don't admit werewolves,' said Sirius.'Bloody idiots if you ask me.'

'I shall pretend I didn't hear a certain word,' said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.'As I was saying,' he continued, 'there are other ways.One is to study as an apprentice to someone who's already an Auror.'

Remus looked up hopefully.'You mean – you know someone … '

'I think it would be best to wait until the meeting of the League on the Thursday night before the end of term,' said Dumbledore.'Many of the League members are Aurors, and you may well find that someone will want to take on three noisy nuisances.'He looked at James.'Or is Lily in this as well?'

'No, Lily wants to work for the Ministry,' said James promptly, then flushed.Sirius grinned.

'I told you Dumbledore knows everything,' he hissed, quite loudly enough for the headmaster to hear.

'You dance very well together,' said Dumbledore with a bland smile.'As I recall, you ruled the floor at the Halloween Ball last autumn.'James flushed still further.'As I say, I'll have a few words with the Aurors amongst us – see if any of them are interested in three apprentices.'He turned back to look at Remus.'Don't be too downhearted about this.You will – all of you will – encounter people who don't agree with you, or who won't treat you with as much consideration as you would expect.The best thing you can do is to hold firm to what you know to be right, and not –' he looked piercingly at Sirius '-and not go straight for revenge.'

James and Remus both smiled, and Sirius almost flushed.

'Now go and enjoy the last few days of your time here.'He stood up, and they did likewise.'And – lovely hairstyle, boys.'

James and Sirius almost unconsciously reached up to touch their purple hair.Remus muttered something under his breath.Thanking the headmaster, they left the office.

'That's so cool,' said Sirius.'It'll be brilliant being apprenticed to a real Auror.Who d'you think it'll be?'

'It depends if Dumbledore can convince any of them to take us on,' said Remus gloomily.'Can you imagine an Auror who'll let a werewolf near him?'

'Dumbledore's going to find someone,' said James.'I bet one of his friends will have some sense, you'll see.'He ran his hand through his hair again, trying in vain to make it lie flat.

'I can't believe he didn't tell you off for that,' said Remus, eying their purple hair.'I _told_ you it wouldn't wash out again, and did you listen to me?'

'How on earth did he find out about me and Lily?' James wondered aloud.'We didn't want the teachers to know; we were keeping it a secret.'

'Look,' said Sirius, 'I'm sure Dumbledore knows about everything.He probably even knows about the time I kissed Emma Fotheringay behind the broom shed when we were in the third year.'

'You did _what_?' demanded James and Remus in chorus.'How come you never told us about that?' continued James.

'She slapped me right after,' said Sirius, grinning.All three laughed.'Reckon we've got time for a game of three-way chess before supper?'

'I'll beat you this time,' said James.'Even if you both gang up on me.'They hurried through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room.

'Where did you go?' asked Peter as soon as they clambered through the portrait hole.'I looked everywhere for you.Why didn't you wait for me after Transfiguration?'

'We had to see Dumbledore,' said James absently, looking around for the chessboard.

'Come play chess,' said Remus to Peter.'I'll need some help if I'm going to beat this pair.'

~

'Got a date, have you?' Avery asked, watching with undisguised amusement as Snape combed back his black hair and put on his nicest dress robes.Time had moved strangely over the past few days, slowing down so that he thought he would have to wait forever before his chance would come, then accelerating as he began to worry about what the task would entail.But finally it was Saturday evening.

'Yeah,' said Snape absently.

'What's she like?'

Snape only raised his eyebrows and said nothing.He finished straightening the dress robes and stood looking at himself in front of the mirror for a moment.He had had little experience with this sort of thing; few of the girls in Slytherin had wanted to talk to him after a few moments of his sarcastic, biting comments, and he wasn't sure what he would say to Hippolyte when he met her in the Red Dragon.

'Well, have a good time,' said Avery half-heartedly.

'I'll be back late,' said Snape, 'so don't worry if I'm not here before you lot go to bed.'Not that anyone would be likely to worry in any event, but he didn't think he'd want to talk to anyone when he got back – if he got back.He did not entertain that possibility for long.If something went wrong on this little adventure, it would be all up.

'Right,' said Avery.'Bye.'

Snape went out.It was an evening when the sixth and seventh years were allowed to go out to Hogsmeade, so there was no need for him to sneak away through the Whomping Willow.This, he thought, was just as well, because he didn't imagine that his dress robes would look particularly impressive after wandering through the mud.

As he walked down the road out of the grounds, Snape tried not to think about what would be happening later.But his mind rushed on despite all his efforts.He felt a mixture of excitement and nerves, neither of which showed upon his face.Now he would really be a Death Eater, once he had killed someone for Voldemort.

He had learned the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, although it was not taught at Hogwarts.It required a certain type of focus, a certainty about what the outcome would be, like so many types of magic.Snape had practiced it on small insects and mice, and he thought he would be able to work it for real.

The road brought him straight into Hogsmeade.Snape looked at his watch.Perfectly on time.The Red Dragon was at the other end of the town, and Snape hurried down the road, not wanting to meet any of his friends, or worse still, a professor.

As he reached the Red Dragon, he slowed his steps, knowing better than to charge straight into the elegant restaurant and bar.He peered in the windows as he walked towards the door.Luckily, there were no Hogwarts staff or students inside.Snape went in and looked around, an arrogant sneer on his face to hide his feeling of being out of place.He half expected to be challenged and sent packing at any moment.

He scanned the bar and the tables for Hippolyte.After a second he spotted her and felt foolish.Somehow, he had expected her to be wearing the black robes that all the Death Eaters wore at their meetings.Instead she was leaning against the bar, looking bored, and wearing what looked like red silk dress robes.She looked stunning, and Snape was hard put to keep his face empty as he approached, much less look like he knew what he was doing.He tried to catch her eye, but she was staring into space.

'Good evening,' he said.

She looked up, recognised him, and said, 'Hi.'

As Snape got her a drink and went across to a table in the corner, he could scarcely take his eyes off her.Once they were both sitting down, she nodded in a businesslike way.

'Right.We're going to stay here for a little while, and then we'll set off. The place isn't actually in Hogsmeade, and we have to fly there because it's got Apparation Detector Spells all around it.'

'Who – who is it?The person we're going to … kill, I mean,' Snape asked.

'Seeing as you're a novice, it's best you don't know until the last minute,' Hippolyte answered.'It's not a person you know, in any event.He works for the Ministry of Magic.'

'Oh, right, good.'That made Snape feel considerably better.Killing a worker for the Ministry was definitely something worth doing.It occurred to him that this was probably the only good thing about the League Against Voldemort: it had nothing to do with the Ministry at all.

He sipped his drink, and looked at Hippolyte.She really was very pretty, with her long blonde hair and her red gown.She smiled over her glass at him.Snape felt his mouth try to smile back inadvertently.

'So,' she said, 'you don't like the Ministry?'

Snape shook his head vehemently.'They bungle things and they're far too lenient about so many important matters,' he said with some violence.'They get softer every year about the things that matter.'He scowled as he spoke.

'Like what?' asked Hippolyte curiously.

'Those new laws on monsters, for example.Giving them 'rights' of trial and that rubbish about not being allowed to kill them unless they present an immediate danger.As if any monster could ever be safe.'Snape cut off what he had been about to say next, realising that he'd been speaking passionately and loudly.What business of hers was it what he thought, anyway?

He sat scowling out the window and thinking about what he had just said.If it hadn't been for that new law, his father would still be alive.

They both finished their drinks in silence.Then Hippolyte stood up.'Right,' she said.'Let's get going.'Snape walked with her from the restaurant.'We'll be flying over.'Snape frowned, realising that he did not have a broomstick.He said as much to Hippolyte.

'Didn't you bring one?' asked Hippolyte.'Honestly, didn't you think before you came down?Well, I suppose it's a bit too far to summon it from Hogwarts.'She smiled.'You'll just have to ride behind me.'

She picked up her broomstick from the rack outside the Red Dragon, cancelling the Securitas Spell that held it there with a tap of her wand, and swung astride it as it levitated in front of her.Snape recognised it as a Silver Arrow with some envy.Awkwardly, he got on behind Hippolyte, sliding on the red silk and trying to push it out of the way.Without waiting to see if he was secure, Hippolyte pushed off into the sky, and Snape had to clutch her around the waist.

'Mind what you're doing,' said Hippolyte loudly over the rush of air.'I'd like to be able to breathe.'Snape flushed bright red and loosened his grip so he was scarcely touching her.He was glad she was in front of him and couldn't see his face.

The flight seemed to last about a thousand years, while he sat behind Hippolyte and wondered whether the rumours Lucius Malfoy had hinted at about her and Voldemort were true.The sky darkened.Snape could tell they were flying south, but could not recognise any landmarks on the dusky ground.

Finally, after several hours of chilly flying, Hippolyte pointed the broomstick downwards.Snape saw lights from the houses below, and wondered whether it was a wizarding or Muggle neighbourhood.They swooped over one dark house, and Hippolyte brought the broom down neatly in a field behind the houses.It was now fully dark. 

'That's the one,' murmured Hippolyte in Snape's ear, her voice low.'Now, the first thing you have to know is this.If either of us gets caught, we'll be sent to Azkaban.If you squeal, the Dark Lord will catch up with you in the end, and what he does to you will be worse than anything that could possibly happen in Azkaban.'She smiled, her teeth showing in the darkness.'So you keep your mouth shut.Also, if you get caught while we're in there and I don't, there's a possibility that I might be able to get us both out of it before things go too badly wrong.'

'All right,' said Snape quietly, angry at the idea that he might turn traitor to avoid punishment.He had sworn an oath of loyalty to Voldemort.And to Dumbledore, he thought suddenly and unwillingly.But Voldemort had asked him to do that, so it was all right.He turned his mind away from that before he could feel any more uncomfortable.'Let's go.'

They walked across the field, Snape carrying the Silver Arrow, until they came to the hedge that divided the back garden from the farmland behind.

'Leave the broom here,' said Hippolyte.'We'll probably Apparate back; it won't matter about setting the alarms off once he's dead.'

The words seemed to echo around in Snape's head._Once he's dead._It sounded very easy.Snape hoped it would be as straightforward as it sounded._Avada Kedavra._That was straightforward enough, a quick, allegedly painless death.And he would really be a Death Eater once it was done.

Hippolyte was poking around in the hedge, her red silk looking very out of place as she knelt in the grass and rummaged around with her wand.Snape held his own wand in his hand and was looking around as if expecting Hit Wizards to come swooping down at any moment.

There was a sudden purple flash, and Hippolyte straightened up.'There.The protective charms around the edge are switched off.'

'How on earth did you know they were there?' Snape asked.

'Ah,' said Hippolyte.'There are many things about the Death Eaters which you do not know, young Severus.'She pushed through the hedge, and her robes snagged on a branch.Hastily, Snape untangled her and made his way through after her.In silence they crossed the lawn to the house.Hippolyte pulled out her wand as they came to the door.

'Alohomora,' she said, and the lock gave a click.Snape pushed the door open and they went in.The house was silent and dark, and very tidy.Snape looked around nervously.'Okay, you go upstairs; I'll go through the downstairs rooms,' muttered Hippolyte, her voice scarcely audible.'The one we want is a man, about thirty.'Snape nodded and walked on silent feet up the stairs.He had a strange feeling like a hundred snakes were wriggling inside his chest.If they were caught … if he met the person he was supposed to kill … if he killed the wrong person … he straightened his back.He had no intention of letting Hippolyte see that he was hesitating.

Upstairs it was very quiet.Snape only realised after a moment that the rasping sound he heard was his own breathing.He walked through a corridor to the first door.For a second he paused, then he turned the handle and opened it, wondering what he would find on the other side.

It was a bathroom.Snape felt faintly ridiculous.There was clearly no point in worrying about what he would find.Probably the next place he was scared to enter would be the broom closet.He glanced around the bathroom in the faint light, and then went down the corridor again.The next door was ajar.

Snape pushed it open, not hesitating this time.He was in a small bedroom, and looking at the bed, he saw a shape lying there, asleep.Soft snores echoed loudly in his ears.There's a person there, was Snape's sudden thought, and he wondered at its foolishness.Of course there was a person asleep there; he was here to kill him.

Raising his wand, Snape approached the bed.He moved towards it on silent feet.Suddenly he realised that there were two people asleep there.He halted.One person he had expected, but Hippolyte had not warned him that their victim was married.

Perhaps he should call Hippolyte up here, he thought.With his wand pointed at the bed, he began to edge backwards again.Then he changed his mind.He should at least secure them so they couldn't get away.Malfoy had taught him some useful Binding Spells.

He went back to the bed, walking with less caution than before.He stepped on a creaky board on the floor, and the sound seemed to echo around the room.One of the shapes in the bed gave a sigh and turned over.Snape froze for a moment, then raised his wand.

'Retineo!' he said curtly.His voice echoed around the dark, silent room.Then ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped themselves around the two forms, binding them tightly.They both woke up abruptly and struggled in vain against their bonds.Snape went closer to inspect his work, and a pair of grey eyes looked at him.It was the woman.She screamed in terror as she saw him.

'Ah,' said a voice from behind him.'You've caught him, have you?Excellent.'Snape spun around, not having heard Hippolyte's arrival.

'Who are you and what do you want?' asked a voice from behind him again.Alarmed, he turned, and realised one of the prisoners had spoken.

'Shut up,' he said harshly, waving his wand at the man.They were all right so long as they were huddled shapes on a bed.Speaking turned them into frighteningly real people.Hippolyte raised her wand and a beam of light fell on the man and the woman.She walked very close, peering at them.

'I wasn't sure whether we'd find anyone else here or not,' she said.'Well, it doesn't matter, really.The Dark Lord will be pleased.'

'You're Death Eaters,' the man said hoarsely.'Well, I'm not going to join you.'

'Nor I,' added the woman, her voice high with fear. 

'You don't have that choice,' said Hippolyte lightly.'You're going to die even if you swear to Voldemort now.'She raised her wand and pointed it at the man, smiling down at him.'Avada Kedavra!'

Green fire shot out from her wand, blinding Snape so that he was forced to look away, though he wanted to see what was going to happen.When his vision cleared, he saw that the man was lying back on the bed, motionless, looking almost as he had done while he had slept.The woman was gasping, her breath echoing around the room.Snape gazed at the body.He worked for the Ministry, Snape told himself, the man was his enemy.

Hippolyte was raising her wand again, and she paused.'Do you have any children here?' she asked the woman. 

'No!' she answered, her voice a squeal.

'You're lying,' said Hippolyte coldly.'Severus, instead of standing there like you've never seen this sort of thing before, go and find the children.I expect they'll be somewhere nearby.Then kill them.'

Snape took a deep breath and went out of the room.In the corridor, he stood motionless, wondering what he ought to do.Find the children, and kill them; that was what Hippolyte had told him to do and he was supposed to obey her in everything.He was going to be a Death Eater, and this was what Death Eaters did.

He went to the next room and pushed the door open, half-hoping that the woman had been telling the truth and that there would be no children.The room was empty.Snape conjured a faint light and looked around.It was a guestroom by the unlived-in feel and the neat furniture.No children there.

His hopes rose as he went out again.There were three more doors remaining.The next was stiff.He tugged it open, and found that it was a linen closet.Certainly that was not the place he was looking for.

The second room was a study.Snape went over to the desk and inspected it, his wand held ready.There was a large file of papers labelled 'Ministry of Magic – Private and Confidential.'Snape picked it up.He would have something to show for this, even if he didn't find any children.

Snape went to the door of the third room and opened it quietly.He was in the nursery now.Snape looked around.Now he had to kill the children._Don't think about it,_ he advised himself.

He crossed the room.There was a young girl, about three years old, asleep in a small bed, and in a cradle nearby was a baby.They were both soundly sleeping, unaware that their father was dead, and that a death sentence hung over both them and their mother.

He raised his hand to feel the place where his arm was marked.He was a Death Eater, he could not disobey Voldemort's orders.But what good would it do Voldemort to kill these two?Killing people who worked for the Ministry, who were fighting against him, that was fine.Killing children was different.

Snape stood looking at them for a long time.They lay completely helpless before him.All he had to do was raise his wand and work the spell; they wouldn't know anything or suffer.He held his wand over the bed, staring down._Avada Kedavra_, he thought, _that's all, and then it'll be over._The girl rolled over, curling up in the blankets.

After a long time, Snape lowered his wand slowly.He had scarcely made a conscious decision, but he knew that he wasn't going to kill them.But he couldn't just walk away, either.If Hippolyte looked, she would be sure to find that they were alive.He raised his wand again, making a dim light.There was a large closet along one wall of the room.Struck by an idea, Snape bent over the bed.First he put a blanketing spell over the girl to stop any noise she made being heard.Then he reached in and picked her up awkwardly in his arms.She woke up and began to wriggle, turning her face to see what was happening.She stared at him in terror.Snape held her tight, glaring at her angrily all the while for causing him so many problems, and wrapped her in blankets.Still with the spell to prevent her from making noise on her, he opened the closet door and deposited her on the floor.

'If you move,' he said, 'someone will kill you.'The girl watched him with enormous eyes.Snape went to the cradle and put a spell over the baby as well.More gently, he lifted him.The baby slept on, undisturbed, as Snape went to the closet and deposited him in his sister's lap.Then he shut the closet door and sealed it with a spell to prevent them from coming out for a few hours.

Taking a deep breath, he went from the room.He had disobeyed Voldemort, he had not killed anyone.Feeling oddly calm, he returned to the bedroom.

'Did you kill them?' asked Hippolyte, turning her blue eyes on Snape.

'I couldn't find any,' said Snape, making his voice sound as disappointed as possible.The woman looked at him with eyes as large as the child's had been, and took breath to speak.Snape glared at her. 

'I told you they weren't here,' she gasped, still looking at Snape in amazement and unvoiced gratitude.He raised his wand and pointed it at her threateningly, unable to bear the idea of any connection with this woman he had captured.She fell silent at once.

Hippolyte scowled.She, too raised her wand.Lazily, she pointed it at the woman.'Avada Kedavra!' she said.The woman did not even have a chance to scream before she fell back, dead.Hippolyte smiled, and Snape shivered suddenly.He wanted to be a long way away from here, far from this dead woman and her husband, and from Hippolyte with her eerie smile.

'Let's go,' he said.'We've finished here.'He passed Hippolyte the confidential Ministry file.'I found this,' he continued.'Perhaps it'll be useful to someone.Do you want to take it?'

'I suppose I may as well.'Hippolyte took the file, glanced at it and nodded.'Yes, that could be useful.'She went over to the corpses and surveyed them for a moment, then followed Snape from the room.When they reached the door, she turned back and raised her wand.

'What are you going to do?' asked Snape quickly.

'Burn the place down.'

Snape had a sudden vivid image of the two children he had trapped in the cupboard.

'Don't do that,' he said harshly.'Nobody will see the bodies then.We'll have no proof that they're dead.'

'True.'Hippolyte lowered the wand, and Snape felt his heart begin beating again.But then she lifted it.

'What –?' he began again.

'Actually,' said Hippolyte, 'you can do this.Cast the Dark Mark above the house.'Malfoy had taught Snape the spell for this, but Snape had never tried it before.But it was something he had always wanted to do.Now he really knew what it meant.

'Morsmordre!' he shouted, raising his wand high.An enormous black skull erupted from it, identical to the one he had marked upon his arm, but gigantic.It drifted into the air and floated above the house, the snake coiling above it.

'Good,' said Hippolyte.'Now we leave.'She crossed the garden to the bushes where her Silver Arrow was concealed.'Disapparate.Go back to Hogwarts,' she said.'I will report to Voldemort.Expect to be summoned at any time.'

'All right,' said Snape.He did not linger, but Disapparated instantly.His last sight was of the Dark Mark he had cast hanging in the air over the house.

He reappeared in the Shrieking Shack.As he climbed down into the tunnel, he wondered why he had done that.Now that he was far away from the situation, he thought how foolish it had been.They were bound to find out that he had not killed the children, it would be in the papers.A house attacked by the Death Eaters with survivors was unheard of.If he had jeopardised his future with Voldemort….

Snape's second realisation was that he had failed.He had gone on this intending to kill someone in Voldemort's service, and Hippolyte had killed both the Ministry worker and his wife.And it was two in the morning, and he was exhausted.What a waste of time, he thought.

But, though he tried, he couldn't quite rid himself of the nagging feeling that there was something wrong about killing small children to frighten people.

Snape made his way up towards the castle, and more immediate problems drowned out these thoughts.If Voldemort ever found out what he had done, he would certainly suffer for it.If Dumbledore found out where he had gone, he would go to Azkaban.He realised that soon he would have to meet the League.The idea chilled him.He did not want to face anything or anybody.

Returning to the castle, he composed his face and put on his customary sneer, though there was nobody awake to see.He moved silently through the dorm and into bed.Sleep did not come, though he was exhausted.He kept running over the scene in the house again and again, seeing Hippolyte kill the man and the woman, thinking of what Voldemort would do, seeing the girl's eyes … the woman's eyes … he drifted into a haunted sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

As I said, I'll be away for a bit, so don't expect a continuation too soon.But I will finish this, don't worry.If you need cheering up after that rather dark piece, go and read 'The Bathroom Incident' by Hyphen, which made me laugh hysterically for about twenty minutes without stopping.

_ _

_Blaise._

_28th July 2000 _


	4. Aurors

#### A Second Chance

**_ _**

# Part IV – Aurors

I know this has taken a very long time to appear – I was away in Canada, and then I got stuck with the writing.But here it is now.All my thanks to the lovely reviewers (authors live on reviews!), and to the anonymous person who recently wrote a long and intelligent review of the last part, could you leave your name so that I can write back?

~

'Snape!Severus, look at this!'

Snape pulled the blanket up over his head with a sharp tug, trying to pretend he was still asleep.Martin Avery was not discouraged, but continued to stand over him, flapping something at his face.He grunted.

'Look!'Avery thrust the paper at him, right into the blankets.

'Get lost,' Snape said, muffled by the blankets.'I'm trying to sleep.'

'Just read this, you'll like it.Come on, look at it.'

Sullenly, Snape pushed back the blankets and opened his eyes blearily.Avery was flapping a copy of the _Prophet on Sunday_ at him, but because the paper was twitching back and forth, Snape could do no more than see the picture of the Dark Mark on the front page.He reached up and snatched it away, ignoring Avery, who was still jabbering nonsense about the Dark Lord and the Ministry.Had Voldemort done something else last night, or was this his own work on the front page of the newspaper?

_Two Murdered by Death Eaters.Vital Ministry Secrets Stolen._Snape stared.There on the front page was a picture of his Dark Mark, and the house beneath it. __He looked again more carefully.Vital Ministry secrets?Could that have been the file he had picked up?Quickly, he glanced at the article beneath, skimming through the descriptions of the people who had been killed, not wanting to know about their lives.He found the part about the papers.

It is believed that the information stolen relates to the security arrangements on the Ministry building in London.Many have criticised the Ministry for allowing such vital and important information to be taken out of the building, much less kept in such a careless manner in officials' homes.

Robert Trimble, Minister of Magic, did not wish to comment.

##### 

Snape smiled.He had succeeded.He pushed away the worries that had nagged him last night.They were unimportant now, now that those papers he had taken had proved important.Now he had succeeded.

'It's great, isn't it?' said Avery.'Those Ministry twits got what was coming to them.Did you see what Skeeter wrote about them?'

'Oh, it's her, is it?' asked Snape sourly, showing no sign of his pleasure in the news.'I should have known.'Rita Skeeter was the talk of every gossip column, a young up-and-coming journalist whose scathing pen was applauded loudly by all who did not wish it turned upon themselves.

'Yeah.Here, look what she said about the Ministry.'Avery waved his hand at the second page of the newspaper, but Snape ignored him.Getting out of bed, he looked at the clock.He was not pleased to learn he had missed breakfast.

'Hey, Avery, you got that article from the _Prophet_?' asked Marcus Lestrange, coming into the room.Snape was relieved to see them both leave the dorm and go through to the common room.Both Avery and Lestrange wanted to be Death Eaters – here in Slytherin they made little secret of that fact – and Snape was finding their naïve statements about Death Eaters increasingly irritating.They knew nothing of what he did, and he wished they would keep quiet, because he constantly wanted to blurt out the truth and tell them about his own personal knowledge. 

Alone, he allowed himself a smile.Those papers were valuable, and he, Severus Snape, the Death Eater, had found them for Voldemort.That would outweigh any trifling details about two small children.In the morning light, his fears and worries from yesterday seemed foolish and insignificant.He was a Death Eater, after all.

~

The meeting of the League Against Voldemort drew nearer and nearer, until it was finally time.Snape was partly dreading it, but also looking towards it with excitement that he did not show.As he walked up the stairs with the other four students towards Dumbledore's office, neither emotion was visible on his face, but only a look of disdain.

If anyone noticed anything different about him … if anyone thought he was behaving oddly … Snape didn't have to remind himself of the consequences.A new fear caught hold of him.What if one of the members were a spy like himself, but spying on Voldemort?His game would be up then.

They reached the office door, and Dumbledore ushered them in with a beaming smile.Snape entered last of all, glad to be slightly shielded from the gazes of all the people in the room so that he could take a look at them all without being too obvious.There was a long table with men and women sitting along both sides.Amongst the occupied seats were some empty places.Snape scanned the faces and wondered what would happen if he announced what he was.For a flashing second he thought, _this must be what it's like to be a werewolf._He banished that thought so quickly it was as if it had never entered his mind.

'Now these five,' Professor Dumbledore was saying, 'are the outstanding students I have selected to become members of our League.Let me present them.'He beckoned to the boy standing at the front.'This is James Potter, our Head Boy.'Snape stopped listening as Dumbledore began to outline Potter's good qualities, and looked at the people sitting around the table.He only recognised two of the faces, Professor McGonagall and a young man who had left two years ago and had been a prefect for Hufflepuff, Frank Longbottom.Snape also noticed a freckled, red-headed man who could only be a Weasley.As he scanned the others, he felt eyes on him, and glanced down at the end of the table.

A dark-haired man sat there, seeming to cast a long shadow over the whole table.He was leaning back in his chair, piercing eyes staring at Snape as if he could see straight through him and out the other side.Snape flinched inwardly.He felt unshielded, defenceless.He gave an inadvertent glance at his arm, but the long robe completely hid the place where the Dark Mark was engraved.

'And this is Severus Snape.' Snape jumped at hearing his name, and realised that he was standing alone.The other four had all been introduced and had taken seats at the table.He looked at Dumbledore, and then at the table again.Professor McGonagall seemed decidedly mistrustful.'Severus is a prefect and has been an exemplary student showing many valuable qualities.I have complete confidence in him.'As he spoke those last words, Dumbledore looked straight into Snape's eyes.

Somehow, Snape felt even more open to attack with those words in his ears.There was sincerity in Dumbledore's voice and his eyes were guileless, like a child's.He dared not look away lest Dumbledore notice any guilt in his behaviour.Voldemort would never be such a fool, Snape thought.

'Do take a seat,' said Dumbledore politely after a moment, speaking as if to another adult rather than a student.Snape moved automatically to the remaining empty place in between two witches.He glanced at them both.One seemed to be about Dumbledore's age, with white hair tied up in a knot behind her head.She was knitting placidly, appearing to have scarcely noticed his arrival.The woman on the other side was much younger, maybe only a few years older than he was, and she was very pretty.Snape was disgusted to note that she was already looking at Black with interest in her eyes.

'Let us begin,' said Dumbledore.'The first thing to do, of course, is to assign our new members to the appropriate places.James, Sirius and Remus are about to enter training as Aurors, and as such will work with the other Aurors here – I know I can rely on you to introduce them to their tasks and make sure they are not bored with their work.Lily, I would like you to work with Arthur and Miranda here – they're both members of the Ministry.'Snape looked at the Weasley man with even greater distaste, and then at the knitting lady.'And Severus, I have something I'd like your help with.'

Snape did not scowl, but he thought at once, _he doesn't trust me_.He sat through the meeting, paying close attention to everything.Dumbledore seemed to be working through routine matters – listening to reports from various members about the progress of their projects, encouraging debate between the members, giving instructions occasionally and praise freely.

Snape sat in silence, feeling thoroughly out of place, as the discussion took place around him.The other students seemed to be joining in at every line and were full of things to say, but he understood very little of what was going on, and had no intention of revealing his ignorance.

'All right, now, why don't you break up into your separate groups, and you can get down to the details,' said Dumbledore after about forty minutes of discussion.'Severus, if you'll come in here we can talk in peace without this rabble interrupting us.'

Everyone rose from the table and went to sit in clusters around the room.Dumbledore opened the door to his private office, and Snape followed him in, feeling uneasy.He was sure now that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

'Take a seat.'Snape sat on one of the armchairs, and Dumbledore stretched out on the sofa next to him.

'What do you want me to do?' Snape asked, his voice slightly aggressive.Dumbledore smiled disarmingly.

'I'm going to a conference of international wizards soon.We're going to be discussing the problems Voldemort is causing and try to work out some possible solutions.'Dumbledore smiled.'Anyway, I'm going to need some help.'He looked expectantly at Snape, but Snape said nothing.

'Obviously, a large conference like this will be difficult to keep absolutely safe and concealed from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.That's where I need your help.You will work with the other security guards at the site – they'll give you the details of the job; I daresay it'll consist of misdirection spells, traps and warning systems, as well as making sure there are no spies around.'Snape flinched at those words, but kept his face impassive.

'It should take about a fortnight, altogether.You'll start a few days before the conference begins, and remain there after the end to clear up.I'll put you in touch with the person in charge of security – he's a colleague of mine.'

Snape's mind was racing.Was he being taken along as a sort of hostage, so that Voldemort would keep away lest he harm one of his own?How naïve Dumbledore was.Snape was fairly certain that Voldemort would not allow something like that to hold him back.This is silly, he told himself.Dumbledore has no idea who you're working for.He scowled up at Dumbledore.

'I'm confident that you will do very well there.Now, this might not sound exactly like League business, but I assure you that it is.Apart from everything else, by attending the conference you will have the opportunity to learn about the threat of Voldemort from the experts.'

Snape nodded.He was wavering.Part of him felt that Dumbledore was opening a trap for him, that he was being lured into betraying himself.The other part of his mind told him that Dumbledore was being naïve, that this was his great chance to learn all about the League and gain yet more importance to Voldemort.And he knew that there was no way he could refuse what Dumbledore was asking without behaving suspiciously.

'Now then, it's only fair for me to warn you in advance about the risks.I assume you've heard the recent news?'

Snape scowled.The only way he could keep the pretence going was to not think about things like that in Dumbledore's presence.Dumbledore continued to speak, taking his silence as assent. 

'Well, amongst those papers which were stolen were some details about this conference.Obviously, we're changing things, but Voldemort definitely knows that the conference is going to occur.I hope the security team will prevent them from learning anything new.'

If Voldemort already knew, Snape thought, then this little job of his would give the Death Eaters no new information at all.He scowled again.Still, he could scarcely refuse.

'Now then,' Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes, 'if you're happy with this, shall we get back to the others?'

'It's okay,' said Snape dully.

'Excellent.'Dumbledore beamed at Snape, then rose.They went back into the main office.Snape took his seat at the table in silence, turning everything Dumbledore had said over and over in his mind.He knew there was only one thing he could do, and that was to carry on and keep up the pretence.

Dumbledore was saying some closing words.Snape wasn't really listening, but he was watching the elderly wizard closely. Was it more likely that he was naïve or that he was playing games?

'So, keep up the good work, everyone.I'll look forwards to our next meeting.'Everyone began to get up, and Snape pushed back his chair quickly, going towards the door.'Oh, Remus, James and Sirius, I'd like you to stay here for a moment.'

Snape glanced at the trio with scorn, and hurried from the room.Talking to the other members of the League might be a good way to learn things for Voldemort, but he didn't have any desire to do so.They're sickening, he thought.He wanted to get as far away from the League Against Voldemort as he could.Somehow, being with them made him feel even worse than at a meeting of Death Eaters.

~

Remus remained seated while the other members of the League left.James was whispering something to Sirius, and they both grinned.He noticed that one other person was lingering in the room.Dumbledore spoke quietly to her, and she nodded.Then Dumbledore stepped forwards, ushering the lady with him.

'This is Arabella Figg,' he said with a smile to the woman.'She's volunteered to teach you three how to be Aurors.'Remus looked her up and down.To his eyes she looked old: her hair was turning grey and her face was lined deeply.Small half-moon glasses were perched on her nose, and behind them her eyes were alert, moving from face to face.

'Arabella, may I present James Potter, our Head Boy, Sirius Black with the purple hair there, and Remus Lupin.'

Arabella Figg turned her eyes to Remus.'The werewolf?' she asked bluntly.Remus hesitated, feeling his stomach twist.Why on earth had she agreed to teach him?Beside him, both James and Sirius had stiffened and were glaring at her.

'Yes … that's right,' said Remus in a hesitant tone.Arabella Figg extended a hand to him at once, and after staring at it in amazement for a second, Remus shook hands with her.

'Pleased to meet you,' she said, and she sounded as if she actually meant those formulaic words.She was smiling, the lines on her face creasing, and Remus returned the smile.Beside him, Sirius and James had relaxed.'So, you want to be Aurors, do you?Albus here has told me great things of your potential, and also of your teamwork.It's unusual to take more than one apprentice at a time, but he assured me that you'd work far better together.I hope he's right.'

Dumbledore smiled.'I'll leave you to get to know each other.'He went quietly into the back office.

'So,' said Arabella Figg, 'why do you want to be Aurors?'

'To fight the Dark Arts,' said James instantly.Sirius nodded his agreement, and so did Remus.There were flashes of anger only partially controlled in Sirius' eyes.'We've all lost people we love to Voldemort,' continued James when Arabella said nothing.'We're going to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else.'

Arabella nodded.'I understand,' she said.'You're all prepared to work hard?'It wasn't a question really, and nobody answered.'And you've all been studying Defence Against the Dark Arts at school?'

'Yes,' said Remus.'The results from the NEWTs come out on the last day of term.'

'Well, as Dumbledore recommended you all to me, I feel sure your results will be more than adequate.'She smiled at them.Suddenly and without any warning, she had drawn her wand and held it pointed straight at Sirius, whose jaw had dropped.A few sparks shot at him.

'You're going to have to learn faster reactions than that if you want to be Aurors,' she said with a slightly smug smile at James, who was still reaching for his own wand.She let her wand hand fall again.'You have to be on the alert ALL the time.Constant vigilance!' she snapped, and then laughed as if she had made a joke.'Count yourself lucky you don't have Alastor teaching you.He would have turned you into toads if you hadn't been able to draw your wands quickly enough.'

Sirius gave a slightly strained laugh, and Remus could see he had been startled by the speed and force of Arabella Figg's mock-attack.James was looking at her with respect.

'I think you'll do well,' she said with a nod of approval.'Now, when do you want to start training?'

'Right after the end of term,' said James at once.

'Good.You break up at the end of this week, is it?'Remus nodded.'Then come to me on Monday at 8 a.m. and you can get started.I assume you want to learn as quickly as possible?'Without waiting for a response, she continued, 'We'll have lessons all morning every day for a month, and in the afternoons you can practise and prepare for the next lesson.It'll be very intensive and you'll learn quickly.'She paused, then added, 'You can have the time around the full moon off.'Remus gave her a look full of gratitude.

'Do you all have your Apparation licenses?'All three boys nodded.'Good.Well, I live in Headington at the moment.'She began to give the boys directions to get to her house.At the end she shook their hands again.'I'll see you all on Monday, then.I'm sure your NEWTs will be good.'

'Thank you,' said the boys in chorus.Remus looked at her and wondered anew why she had agreed to teach a werewolf.Perhaps she – no, that couldn't be true.He frowned.

'Are there any questions I can answer?' she asked.Remus hesitated, unsure whether it would be polite, not knowing what to say.She looked directly at him.'D'you have a question?'

'Er – yes, um … how come – I mean, why – what made you decide to teach us?' he stammered, not certain how to phrase his question.

Arabella Figg looked at him with a smile.'Albus told me all about what an excellent team you were and so forth, and I thought I'd enjoy it.'Remus looked at her, unsatisfied.'But I don't think that's what you mean.What do you mean?'

'I mean – why would you teach a werewolf?'James and Sirius were watching this interchange with great interest, but Remus scarcely saw them.

The smile on Arabella's face deepened, and she seemed pleased.'I had a friend once,' she began, 'when I lived in Albania for a while, years ago.She was an excellent witch and a lovely person, and she was also a werewolf.Knowing her opened my mind a little.Does that answer your question?'

Remus nodded, his eyes still fixed to her face.'Thank you,' he said.

'All right then,' said Arabella Figg.'I'll see you on Monday!'

The three boys went reluctantly out of the office.

'Isn't she cool?' enthused Sirius.'Did you see how quickly she had her wand out?I'm going to practise that this evening.You'll help me, won't you, Remus?'

'Er-' began Remus, and James interrupted.

'I think we'll all get out of the dorm while you practise, all right?You can attack the paintings on the wall, they'll appreciate some excitement.'

Remus and Sirius both began to laugh, and still laughing they went down to the Gryffindor common room.

~

All of the seventh year was gathered on the final day of term in the Great Hall at noon when the results would be announced for the NEWTs.

'Well, it's okay for you,' Marcus Lestrange was saying to Snape, '_you'll_ have As in everything.You'll probably be top of everything.But some of us who aren't swots aren't so confident.'

'It's stupid to run around like you've been jinxed just because the exam results are coming out,' said Snape icily, sitting on a bench.'It's not going to make any difference.'

Lestrange looked daggers at him.Snape's hand fell lightly on his wand.At that moment, they all heard the clock begin to chime noon.The hall fell silent, every student watching and waiting for the owl to arrive.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at the High Table.As the clock began to strike twelve, all eyes turned to the windows high in the walls.A large eagle owl came swooping in.Everyone waited tensely as it landed at the table in front of Professor McGonagall and deposited a letter in front of her.

She opened the envelope and peeled back the flap.Carefully she drew out the parchment, which grew longer and longer as she pulled it out.She scrutinised it through her spectacles.Watching her, Snape felt his anxiety grow, and glared at Lestrange to allay it.Then Professor McGonagall opened the envelope again.Many small pieces of parchment fluttered onto the desk.Picking up her wand, Professor McGonagall uttered a spell.

Snape watched as the pieces of parchment rose into the air and flapped their way around the room like a light flurry of snow.Each came to rest in the hands of a student.

Trying his hardest to appear nonchalant, Snape scanned his piece of parchment.

##### ArithmancyA

_AstronomyA_

_CharmsA_

_Defence Against the Dark ArtsB_

_HerbologyA_

_History of MagicA_

_PotionsA (Distinction)_

_TransfigurationA_

Snape read it again, mortified.He had a _B_.A _B_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts.It was impossible. They must have marked the paper wrongly.They must have got the grades mixed up.He couldn't possibly have a _B_. 

He peered over at Lestrange's grades.He had three As and the rest Bs, with a C in Defence Against the Dark Arts.Snape could not feel pleased for doing better than Lestrange, because that was normal.He stared at the B as if it might have been a figment of his imagination.

Around him, people were congratulating each other, there were joyful shouts and a few tears.Snape stood frozen in the middle of it all, speaking to no-one and with no-one speaking to him.

'A full listing of results will be posted on the main noticeboard,' said Professor McGonagall loudly over the din.'If any of you have any questions, please come and see me.Congratulations to you all.'

Snape didn't want to ask questions.He didn't want to discuss his failure with anyone.That exam had been ridiculous anyway, he told himself.Most of the questions had had little to do with what they had studied in class. Perhaps he should complain to Professor Hale.This attitude to studying Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of the Dark Arts themselves was asinine.

'Those are pretty good, Severus,' said Martin Avery, leaning over his shoulder to look at the results slip and breaking in on his thoughts.

'Get off!'

'Hey, what's up with you?' demanded Avery in a wounded tone.'Your results are great.' 

Snape ignored him.A thought struck him, and he began to follow the other students who were going to look at the results on the noticeboard.Perhaps his would be different there.

He pushed through the crowd until he was standing at the front, and scanned the list.Defence Against the Dark Arts.But it still read _Severus Snape, B._He looked at the names above his._Remus Lupin, A (Distinction).James Potter, A._Snape stared at these.Only the werewolf had a Distinction in Defence Against the Dark Arts.Feverishly scanning through the lists, he discovered that Potter, Black and Lupin all had straight As and a handful of Distinctions amongst them.

'Wow, you came top, Remus!Brilliant!'Snape heard the unmistakeable tones of the Head Boy beside him.Almost without thinking, he reached for his wand.As he turned towards Potter, seething, he heard a mocking laugh behind him.

'Ooh, Snapey's jealous 'cause you got better grades than he did, Moony.Thought you were going to beat us in the exams, did you, Snapey?'

'Shut up, idiot,' said the werewolf uncomfortably.

Snape raised his wand, pointing it at Black.The crowd began to back away as Black pulled out his own wand.

'At least I know how to choose my friends,' Snape ground out as he and Black faced each other with drawn wands.'At least _I_ don't hang around with a –'

'Say it and you'll be expelled,' hissed Black, his face contorted with anger.

'It's the end of term, I can't be expelled,' Snape retorted instantly.He eyed the werewolf.'All my friends are human,' he whispered, each word loaded with venom.'I don't _like_ monsters, were-'

'What is going on here?Put your wands down instantly!'Professor McGonagall's sharp, furious tone made all four boys turn around with guilty expressions on their faces.'On the last day of term!Fighting!This is absurd!How will you learn to work together after school if you can't even stand next to one another without duelling?_And_ you, Mr Potter!'

'But Professor –' began Sirius Black.

'Silence!I will not hear any excuses.Mr Snape, return to your common room.I will be speaking to your Head of House.You three, up to my office at once.'

Snape glared after the three boys as Professor McGonagall paraded them out of the hall and up the stairs.His friends began to appear around him.

'What was _that_ about?' asked Lestrange, wide-eyed. 

'Stupid know-it-all Gryffindors,' Snape said, fuming.As Professor McGonagall turned to glance at him, he strode towards the steps leading to the dungeons, his cloak swishing behind him and his results slip still clenched in his fist.

~

Two days into the summer holidays, Snape was no more reconciled to his results.He had spent his time fuming and practising curses on any available object, wishing he could curse the objects of his hatred.How could a werewolf beat him like that?It was shaming, it was disgraceful.

A pain in his arm jolted him momentarily out of these thoughts as he sat up late in the evening, and he stood up with a start.Grabbing his black cloak and flinging it around himself, Snape Apparated away.

He reappeared in a derelict building site, standing amidst heaps of old rubble and a half-demolished building.He looked around, but could see nothing with eyes unadjusted to the darkness.

'Welcome, my Death Eaters.'Voldemort's voice rang out behind him, and at once Snape whirled around.He could not see where Voldemort was standing, but he faced the voice and stood stock-still.

'You have seen the results of Hippolyte's excellent work.She will be rewarded for bringing me the papers which will lead me closer to one of my most important targets.'He paused, and then as an afterthought said, 'Also Severus, whom I hope has gleaned some more information for me.'

Snape was glad it was dark, because nobody could see his jaw drop in disbelief.Hippolyte had taken all the credit for _his_ work.She knew he had found those files, she knew he had done the work.And still she claimed the honour he had expected.He glared out into the darkness, wanting more than ever to curse someone.

He was still fuming with the unfairness of it when Voldemort summoned him to speak privately.Snape had enough sense not to argue with the Dark Lord about who had found the papers.He had seen, in a previous meeting, what had become of one person who had argued with Voldemort.

'So, what have you learned, young Severus?' hissed Voldemort, his face coming uncomfortably close to Snape's.

'My lord –' Snape hesitated, still violently angry '- I am still on probation, and I am not told any secrets by the League.'He kept his eyes fixed on the red slits in Lord Voldemort's face, his anger preventing him from feeling any guilt or fear.

'That is not good,' murmured the Dark Lord, and Snape suddenly shivered and wondered why he was being so foolish.But he could hardly tell Voldemort he had just lied. 

'I do not wish to be discovered, my lord,' Snape continued in a smooth voice that belied his fear and the churning of his stomach.'It would attract attention if I were to hunt for information.When I am trusted, I will have access to all the secrets of the League.' 

'I see.'The words emerged in a soft hiss.'Do not fail me.'With a flick of his wand, Voldemort flung Snape backwards, away from his presence.

Snape stood in the circle that had formed and tried to control his shaking knees.He had lied to Voldemort, and Voldemort had believed the lie.He felt sure Voldemort had believed him, for if he had shown any sign of faithlessness, he would have suffered for it.

He scarcely heard what Voldemort was saying, in a mixture of relief and pride and festering anger.When the meeting was dismissed, he looked around for Hippolyte.As he headed towards her, she raised her wand to Apparate away.

'Wait!' said Snape.'Why did you tell him' – there was no need for Snape to use a name – 'that _you_ found those papers?'

Hippolyte wore an expression of mingled pity and scorn.'You really don't know anything,' she said softly.'What did you think I was going to do?Grow up, Severus.This isn't a kid's game.'She raised her wand again and Disapparated, leaving Snape puzzled and still angry.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Anybody feel like writing a review?They're always appreciated.And congratulations to anyone who's reading this who's just got their A-level or GCSE results!_

_Blaise._

_23rd August 2000 _


	5. Double Agent

#### A Second Chance

**_ _**

# Part V – Double Agent 

~

By the fifth day of the holidays, Snape was both bored and tired of his incessant worrying.Lucius Malfoy had gone away to Spain for a few days, and so Snape had no lessons in the Dark Arts.Instead, he sat in his basement study and tried to work alone.

Hippolyte's words kept echoing around in his head.Snape knew well how precarious his position was.If anyone in the 

League realised what he was doing, he would be in Azkaban instantly. And now, if Voldemort ever found out that he had lied – lied like some kid playing a kid's game, he thought bitterly – if Voldemort realised this, Snape would prefer to be in Azkaban.

He thought back to his conversation with his mother over breakfast. There had been yet another report in the newspaper of an attack by a group of Death Eaters on a wizarding family in the north of England.His mother had been appalled, saying that she didn't feel safe living out here in such an isolated place when things like this were going on, and that Dumbledore or the Ministry should do something.Snape had wanted to reassure her, tell her that she was completely safe, but of course he couldn't.For one thing, he didn't even know that she was safe.So he had tried instead to convince her that the Death Eaters weren't so terrible, that they were on the winning side and any sensible person would be safe if they supported Voldemort.His mother had rejected all his arguments.Now Snape thought about it with some disgust.How could his own mother hold such opinions?She should have some respect for his father's memory.

But it had been much easier to be a Death Eater, Snape concluded, when he had lived in a dormitory full of people who supported Voldemort.

The work he was doing was tedious, and after a while, Snape left it and went upstairs.His mother was out at work, so he was alone in the house.He glanced again at the letter he had received yesterday morning from Professor Dumbledore.His work as a security guard would begin that afternoon with a training session.

This job had impressed his mother greatly.She was delighted to think that Professor Dumbledore had wanted her son to work for him.Of course, Snape had been unable to tell her anything about the League, but he could imagine her delighted response if she knew.Snape had to remind himself that he was not really working for the League.

He looked at the instructions Dumbledore had sent him.He was to travel to a place on Dartmoor, and locate the conference centre.There was a map, and a small piece of parchment bearing the words 'Roaring Dragon Conference Centre' in silvery script.It was clearly enchanted to prove his identity.

As he was reading through the directions once more, a sharp buzzing from the hall.The mirror was flashing.Snape hurried to answer it.

He pointed his wand at the silvery surface which did not show his own reflection, and saw the scowling face of Lucius Malfoy appear before him.

'Sir,' he said, startled. 

'Come to my house this evening at seven pm,' he said.'Your training isn't over, even if you are on holidays.'

'Yes, sir,' said Snape quickly.

'Good.'Malfoy broke off the connection before Snape could say any more, and the mirror clouded over again.

Today was going to be busy, Snape thought.First the security work, and then Malfoy.Not for the first time, Snape considered how much simpler things would be if he weren't a double agent.

~

Snape approached the building with care, picking his way through the mud and the debris covering the ground.He wondered if he'd got the right place.On the outside, it looked like any other farm shed, with a corrugated iron roof and rickety sides, and it seemed scarcely any larger than a garage.But once he had opened the door, he found himself in a magnificent entrance hall, with marble floors and a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.He wiped his feet carefully on the mat and spotted a large mahogany desk with a small sparking banner floating above it which read 'Reception.'Behind it, an elegant young witch was sitting filing her nails.She let the file slip away when she saw Snape.

'Are you here with the security?' she asked when he had crossed the hall.'May I see your pass, please?'

Snape took out the small slip of heavily-enchanted parchment which Dumbledore had given him, and showed it to the receptionist.She tapped it with her wand, muttering, 'Verefactum.'The parchment glowed for a second, and she nodded.'That seems in order.The other security people are in the Violet Room.'She made a gesture to the stairs.Snape, feeling dismissed, proceeded away from the desk.

He climbed the stairs and wondered how to find the Violet Room.The corridor stretched away before him, with a line of identical dark wooden doors, all shut, adorning both sides.Snape scowled.He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to have to do this, but he had no choice.He couldn't back out of it; he had to keep trying, and backing out was what cowards did in any event.Snape had no intention of being a coward.

Walking slowly down the corridor, Snape's eyes were flickering around.He could see the charms on the windows to stop anyone from seeing in, the warning spells on the doors and the paintings hanging on the walls were all of martial figures who were clearly guarding the place.It was well defended.

Voices were floating out from one of the doors.Deciding that there was no way he would find the Violet Room without asking someone or looking behind every one of these doors, Snape pushed open the door to the room.

This was definitely the Violet Room.The carpet, the curtains and the trim around the walls were all bright purple.There were four people sitting comfortably in armchairs, and they turned to look as Snape entered.

'You must be Severus Snape,' said a witch, smiling at him.'Excellent.Come and take a seat.'Without speaking, Snape crossed to the empty armchair and sat down.'I'm Louisa Simley, this is André Ivanovitch Yalvan, Pierre Dubois and Sophie Pascua.I'm in charge of Security here.'She gestured to the other wizards sitting around her, and they all smiled at Snape, who gave a short nod in return.

'We were just discussing the various ways in which this conference will be at risk,' she said.'Obviously, the threat from You-Know-Who is most important, but we have to be careful not to blinker ourselves to other possibilities.The safety of the delegates, many of whom are very important wizards, rests upon us.'Snape nodded, wearing the face he had used in lessons to make himself appear intelligent and interested.Louisa Simley gave him a smile.'Now, we'll begin with a tour of the centre, and then we'll start work on the protective spells.'

~

The afternoon passed quickly, and Snape found himself becoming absorbed in the work being done to protect the famous wizards who would be attending.Little of it was difficult in theory, but a great deal of skill required to make sure that the spells were absolutely correct.Snape also found that he was considerably better at this than the other three, despite being the youngest, which increased his enjoyment of the afternoon.He felt almost regretful when Louisa Simley announced that it was time to close for the day.

Leaving the conference centre and walking back out into the field that surrounded it, Snape glanced at his watch.He had to be with Lucius Malfoy in ten minutes.He continued walking until he was away from the Anti-Apparition Zone, across the muddy field, and then Disapparated.

He reappeared outside the door at the back of the manor that led directly to the dungeons, opened it and went down the stairs, automatically shutting off the trapping spells.Then he came to the door, which had the appearance of a heavy stone wall.For a moment he paused, and then he knocked.

'Enter,' called Malfoy's smooth voice.Snape obeyed.

The dungeon was warmer than usual, there was a fire burning in the grate and some lights hanging from the beams across the ceiling.

'Ah, Severus.I will be entertaining a colleague of ours here in a little while, so you must work in silence.Get that Madness Mixture finished, I'll check it when he's gone.Just keep quiet and out of trouble, if you can manage that.'

'Yes, sir,' said Snape.He found his lessons with Lucius Malfoy highly unpleasant, though he learnt a lot.Malfoy showed him the other side of what he had learned at Hogwarts, and Snape found it all fascinating.Malfoy handed him a roll of parchment with a list of ingredients for the Madness Mixture, and pointed to the corner of the room without speaking.

In this corner of the dungeon, there was a cupboard containing all sorts of potion ingredients.All the standard ones were there, of course, and many more things which would never have been allowed at Hogwarts, such as powdered human blood and snake venom.Snape soon was absorbed in working out how to concoct the potion from the recipe, and forgot all about everything else.

He was startled to hear the door to the dungeon open, and caught the sounds of voices from across the room.There was a screen across the centre of the room, so that he could not see the new arrival, but he knew it was another Death Eater from the way Malfoy was speaking.

The conversation was very tedious at first, and Snape didn't really pay any attention.He worked in absolute silence now, knowing that Malfoy would be enraged if he were to cause an explosion or drop a bottle.When the potion was simmering, Snape sat back to stir it slowly and listen to the conversation.

'He's definitely going to be there, then?'That was the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy.Knowing the man well after studying intensively with him for months, Snape could visualise the expression of boredom on his face that masked his interest.

'That's what our master told me.'Snape had only caught glimpses of the visitor, but the voice belonged to a young man, well educated and upper-class.

'I see.Oh, let me get you another drink.' 

The cauldron was starting to boil a little bit too strongly, and Snape had to turn his full attention to it.He carefully reduced the heat of the fire, hearing the clink of glasses from the other side of the screen and the sounds of a liquid glugging out of a bottle.He stirred the fluid in the cauldron.Even in the dim light of the flickering fire, he could see the colour changing.

There was another clunk of the bottle being set down, and sounds of sipping.The fire crackled and spat.

'It's certainly a marvellous chance, if you can get in,' said Malfoy, as if commenting on the weather.'Have you got anyone on the inside to help you?I suppose the conference will be well guarded.'

Snape's head jerked around.The conference?He listened intently, wishing he could see through the screen.

'Ah yes, well, as a matter of fact we do.'The visitor took a sip from his glass.'He's not a Death Eater, of course, but he owes me rather a lot.I think it will be easy to persuade him to do what I want.He's doing some menial task.'

'And the target…?'Malfoy's lazy tone gave the impression that he knew who the target would be, but couldn't be bothered to say the name.The guest cut in across him.

'Dumbledore, of course.'

Snape's mind was racing.A member of staff at the conference was working for the Death Eaters?How had he got in?And Dumbledore was going to be attacked?He ran through all the possible ways such an attack could take place before he remembered himself.What did he care about Dumbledore?

As he was trying to sort through his thoughts, an ominous hissing noise made him leap to his feet.The cauldron was about to boil over, and little red pellets were starting to leap out like popping corn.He fumbled for his wand and waved it at the fire. It flared up for a second and then went out.The cauldron was still rumbling dangerously, and worse still, Snape could hear the voices from the other side of the screen.

'What's that?Lucius, what on earth is going on?'

'Ah … my apprentice.I shall have to speak to him.'Malfoy's voice was measured and careful, and he sounded extremely angry.

'He was _listening_ to – to our conversation?'

'No need to worry, he's one of us.The new young man.He found all the information about the conference in the first place,' Malfoy replied soothingly, and strode behind the screen.Snape was still trying to stop the red pellets that were leaping from the cauldron, but he couldn't work out what they were.One shot straight at Malfoy as he approached.

'Severus!What do you think you're doing?' he demanded.'Can you not even brew a simple potion without causing havoc?'

Snape looked at him wildly, and had enough sense to say nothing.The other man appeared from behind the screen, looking curiously at the mess.Snape recognised his face suddenly with surprise.Oscar Nott was a prominent businessman in the wizarding world, and Snape would never have imagined that he was a Death Eater.

'So,' Mr Nott said, interrupting whatever rebuke Malfoy had been planning, 'you heard our little conversation, did you?'

Snape nodded, knowing there was no point in lying.

'Well then, perhaps you'd like to help us with the job we were discussing.As Lucius here claims to be too busy to come adventuring with us, perhaps you'll come and make up the numbers.It would be good practice for you.If Lucius can spare you, that is.'He looked at Malfoy for permission.

'Please,' said Malfoy, 'do take him.As you can see, he's something of a liability.'

'Ah well, we can't all be as wise and learned as you, Lucius.So what do you say, boy?'

'I'll come, sir,' Snape said breathlessly, trying to stop the cauldron.He grabbed a lid and slammed it over the top.The Fireweed continued to pop out against the lid, making little pinging sounds as it struck.

'Excellent.I won't tell you any more than this.We're meeting at Stodger's Farm on Dartmoor.You'll be able to find it on a map.Midnight on Friday.'

Snape nodded dumbly, holding the lid onto the cauldron with one hand.

'Wonderful.Now that's sorted out, Lucius, I don't see that there's any need for me to stay here much longer.'Oscar Nott steered Malfoy back behind the screen.

'You clear all that up, Severus,' said Malfoy, glaring at him.'I'll speak to you later.'

'Yes, sir,' said Snape.He stood motionless as they both walked up the stairs from the dungeons to the manor.Then he sank back down on the chair by the desk, leaving the mess untouched.

What was he in now?Now he had to go with the Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore.But there was no way he could leave the conference without it looking suspicious, and no way he could tell the Death Eaters that he was already there, because of the lie he had told Voldemort.He kicked out at the cauldron furiously.This mess was ridiculous. 

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to him that there was only one solution that would keep him safe from everything.He would have to kill Dumbledore himself.If he did that, the League would fall apart, and he wouldn't have to work for them any more.And Voldemort would reward him richly, he would be safe.Nobody would be able to steal his glory this time, he would make sure of that.

But he would have to stop the other Death Eaters from getting there before him.Snape settled down at the desk to think it over, treating it like one of the logic puzzles he was so good at.He couldn't stop the Death Eaters by speaking to them, so he would have to block them from the inside.He would have to identify the person who was going to admit them, and force him to stop.Then he would be the only Death Eater with enough wits to get into the conference, and he would kill Professor Dumbledore.It was his only way out of this mess.

~

Finding out about the plot was harder than it seemed, however.Snape knew that his best bet would be to try to identify the person in the conference centre who owed something to one of the Death Eaters.

As a member of the security staff, he had access to all the records concerning the employees.Nobody so much as gave him a second glance as he sat in one of the small offices poring through lists of names.There were a hundred employees of the conference centre, and it was possible that many of them would have a debt to Oscar Nott.Snape paid especial attention to those who had access to the rooms of the delegates – the cleaners and the chambermaids.He remembered that the person was a man, and his list grew shorter.

But he was quite unable to work out who it was without interviewing and intimidating all the people on his list.Snape knew he would be able to find it out that way, but it would seem highly suspicious.Instead, he decided to watch and wait.The person who supported the Death Eaters would be revealed in time.

~

Snape was waiting by the door when the conference officially opened, standing with one of the other security people to observe the delegates as they entered.They were arriving by Apparation and Portkey to a place just outside the centre, and walking up.A few paused to greet Snape, and he gave them nods in return.Finally he saw Dumbledore walking through the mud towards the door.

'Ah, good morning, Severus,' he said with a smile, stopping and reaching out to shake Snape's hand.Snape took it reluctantly.

'Good morning,' he said, not looking Dumbledore in the face.

'Louisa told me you were doing well,' he said.'Are you enjoying this?'

Snape made an indeterminate sound, which Dumbledore took as agreement.

'It's good practice for you,' he continued.'You're doing a great job for the League.'

'Thank you, sir,' Snape managed, still not looking directly at Dumbledore.The elderly wizard only beamed at him.

'Will you show me up, or do you have to stay here?'

'I can show you up,' said Snape, wishing he could have lied.But this was what he was supposed to be doing.

'Wonderful,' Dumbledore said.Snape took the small suitcase from his headmaster and led him up the sweeping marble staircase.One of the cleaners was doing something in the corridor just outside the door to Dumbledore's suite as they approached.Snape glanced at him suspiciously, but the man was simply charming a spider's web out of a corner.

'Here,' said Snape ungraciously.'This is your suite.'

If Dumbledore noticed the rudeness in his tone, he gave no sign of it.He thanked Snape politely.

'I don't want to keep you from your work,' he said, 'and I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around.'

Snape took the hint.'Okay, goodbye, sir,' he said as he strode across to the door.Dumbledore gave him a last smile, which Snape didn't return.He was becoming progressively more uncomfortable with the thought of what he was going to do.But he knew he had to do it. 

In the corridor, he saw the cleaner walking purposefully towards the broom closet.On a whim, Snape went slowly after him.The man opened the door to the closet and went in.The door swung almost shut behind him.Snape reached it and stood outside, pretending to be fascinated by the scene from the window.

For a long time there was silence, and Snape began to think that he was being stupid.Then he heard a voice.

'He's here, sir.'

There was a crackle and a burst of static before Snape heard the reply.When he did, he was sure.

'Good.Do not speak to me again before Friday.'The voice was that of Oscar Nott, the Death Eater he had heard at Malfoy Manor.There was a second burst of static, louder than before, and a swearword from the cleaner.Snape turned away from the window and lounged against the frame, waiting for the door to open and the man to come out.

When he did, Snape stepped forwards.The man looked at him, aghast.

'What – what d'you want?' he asked nervously.

'Who were you speaking to just now?' Snape demanded, his voice very quiet.

'Nobody,' the man said quickly.

'I heard voices.Two voices,' Snape countered, stepping a little bit closer to the man.

'It weren't anything special, and it's not your business anyhow,' the cleaner answered, looking at Snape with a bit more confidence.

'I believe it is my business when I hear you speaking to Oscar Nott.'Snape's lips moved into an expression like a smile.'I think you could explain a little bit better.Perhaps we should go back where we won't be overheard.'

'I got private business with Mr Nott,' said the cleaner in a voice that was rising to a squeak.

'So do I.'Snape pushed open the door of the closet and gestured for the man to enter.With dragging steps he did so.Snape followed him in, took out his wand to make a light, and shut the door.He spotted a Muggle radio transmitter on the top shelf.

'Ah,' he said, 'that's how you got around the wards.Muggle equipment.'He took it down and examined it for a second.'Even cleverer, Muggle equipment specially enchanted to stop the magic from interfering too much.' 

'It's none of your business what I keep in 'ere,' the cleaner said defensively.

'I do believe you are wrong,' Snape said.He paused, then said abruptly, 'You're going to let the Death Eater in on Friday?'

The light from his wand was shining on the cleaner's face.The man was pale, his eyes flickering around the room.He licked his lips nervously.

'I – I gotta do it,' he said weakly in protest.'You don't understand.I owe him a lot of money, and if I do this he'll cancel the debt.'

Snape gave no sign of having heard.He moved his wand closer to the man's face, forcing him to step back against the wall.

'You do know the penalty for helping a Death Eater, don't you?You won't have to worry about your debts in Azkaban.'Snape paused.The man was staring at him.'What's your name?'

'Tom Unwin,' he answered quickly.Snape remembered the name from his list.

'35 Fortune Alley, isn't it?'

Tom Unwin nodded dumbly.'I didn't _want_ to help You-Know-Who,' he protested.'You don't understand.I got my family to think of.'

'I don't care about that,' said Snape with perfect truth.'What time on Friday were you going to admit the Death Eater?'

'Midnight, when everyone's asleep.'

'I see.How many are you admitting?'

'I don't know.'

'The only way you can get out of this is by doing as I say,' Snape informed the cleaner.'You will be late to admit the Death Eaters.Twenty minutes late.You will have an excuse, I don't care what.After that you will simply keep out of the way.'

'You're going to catch 'em?' asked Tom in some excitement.Snape didn't answer.'I'll do it,' said Tom.'I didn't wanna get all messed up in this.I'll play along, and you can catch 'em.'

Snape nodded slowly.'Good.'He stepped away from the man.'Azkaban is not a nice place,' he said quietly.'Make sure you don't end up there.I won't forget you.Keep your mouth shut.'

'Yes, sir,' said Tom Unwin fervently.Snape simply pushed open the door to the closet and stepped out.As he walked back along the corridor and down the stairs to go back to watching the guests, he began to think.

What he had just done would foil the other Death Eaters for long enough for him to kill Professor Dumbledore and get away.The Death Eaters would come in, Snape would alert a few of the other security staff, and there would be huge confusion.When Dumbledore was found dead, it would be assumed by the conference people that one of the Death Eaters had done it.Snape would be able to report success to Voldemort, and claim the honour he had been denied before.

On Friday, it would all be done.He would be free of the League and high in Voldemort's favour.Snape knew his plan was not failure-proof, but he was sure he could get himself out of any problems.It would be easy to kill Dumbledore while he slept, and Snape would not be suspected.He smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs.Soon he would be free of his double life.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please do review and say what you thought.Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

_Blaise._

_4th September 2000_


	6. The Other Side of Hope

# A Second Chance

**_ _**

## Part VI – The Other Side of Hope

_ _

_This is the last chapter of this story._

~

The conference seemed to be running perfectly.The closest thing there was to a security problem on the first day was when an elderly witch lost her handbag and reported it stolen.She later found it under her bed.For Snape, this was just the calm before the storm.

He was not finding the conference very enjoyable.So far he had sat in on two lectures, and in both he had been shown image after image of the devastation his colleagues had wrought, heard story upon appalling story about the troubles Voldemort was causing.The Ministry, he was pleased to see, was completely ineffective against them.

Dumbledore's lecture was the last and most interesting of the first day.Snape was supposed to be watching the doors and windows, keeping an eye on the security, but he found himself being drawn into the arguments Dumbledore was putting forwards.

'What we cannot do,' Dumbledore was saying at the close of his speech, 'is rely on other people to solve these problems.We cannot sit back and say that it's the Ministry's responsibility, or the job of the Hit Wizards to catch Death Eaters, whilst we simply hope the problem will vanish.It won't.Every time one of us, by remaining silent, by keeping a secret not meant to be kept, by lying low out of fear, gives tacit approval to his cause, Voldemort gains in strength.It is not up to someone else to solve these problems, to protect our families and our friends.It is up to us.'

There was a burst of applause, and Dumbledore smiled broadly at the audience before stepping off the podium.For a second there was silence, and then people began to talk.Snape looked away from the stage, realising that he had been paying absolutely no attention to anything other than the lecture. 

'I don't know why he thinks that the Ministry won't do a good job,' the man sitting near him was saying.'We don't want people interfering in the way we run things, after all.'

'No,' the woman with him agreed.'We are the experts in this, after all.'

Snape bristled.How could they be so stupid?That was obviously not what Professor Dumbledore had been saying.Anyone knew that the Ministry people were incompetent.

'Professor Dumbledore's right,' he said, interrupting the couple.'The Ministry isn't getting anywhere.'

They both looked up at him as if he had just Apparated into the room and landed on their toes.Security guards, Snape could see, were not supposed to have opinions or speak to delegates.Snape looked at them with equal hostility.

'The figures show,' the man said, taking a deep breath, 'that we are making progress.There have been three convictions of suspected Death Eaters in the past year, and the number of incidents reported is on the decline.No evidence to suggest the contrary has been brought to light.'

Snape almost laughed.From what Malfoy had told him, the convictions of 'suspected Death Eaters' had almost all been framings.Only a very few Death Eaters had ever been caught, and it was often the case that a Death Eater would kill himself (or be murdered by another Death Eater) before facing trial.

'Your figures don't mean a thing,' he said pugnaciously, mentally censoring the other phrases he wanted to use.'What do you know?Have you ever seen the Death Eaters in action?What good's a statistic to anything?It won't solve any problems.'

'To a layman,' the woman said with a supercilious look on her face, 'things might well appear that way.But if you examine the situation closely, you will see that the problem is diminishing.All these suggestions that every Tom, Dick and Harry should get involved in trying to catch He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are so much foolishness.'

'I'm sorry to hear that you disagree with what I said,' another voice said, interrupting.All three people turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.He was looking at the couple from the Ministry with a completely open expression on his face.The woman gawped at him for a moment before recovering herself.

'I didn't mean to imply that I found your lecture without merit,' she began in a patronising tone of voice that was clearly intended to be diplomatic.Snape could hear the lie.Unable to speak his mind in Dumbledore's presence, he turned and walked deliberately away.He didn't want to hear Dumbledore's persuasion.

He went to stand by the door and glared suspiciously at the delegates coming out.He didn't really have much faith in the security system – after all, he had been able to get in – but he wanted to seem to be doing something.He knew he had to stay here at least till Friday, and so he had to work and not make too many enemies.There was nobody here he wanted as his friend, really, but he had deliberately forced himself to curb his sharp tongue to keep from antagonising people.He didn't want people to think of him unfavourably after Dumbledore's death, nothing that would throw suspicion upon him.

After a few moments, he saw the Ministry man and woman go past, and then Dumbledore, who stopped.

'It was good of you to defend my opinions like that,' he said quietly to Snape.'Though you could have been a bit more tactful about it.'He smiled broadly behind his beard.'But I shan't tell you off for being vehement in your arguments.It's good to know my speeches are convincing to some people.'

Snape gave him a sour look and nodded curtly.He hadn't been defending Dumbledore, he had been attacking the Ministry.There didn't seem to be anything to be gained by telling Dumbledore that, not even the satisfaction of seeing him flinch, because Dumbledore never flinched at anything.

~

When he was finally alone that evening, Snape tried to work out a method which would be failure-proof.Everyone knew that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, it would not be simple to kill him.He wondered how the Death Eaters were planning to do it.Force of numbers, perhaps.Unless there was someone other than Tom here working for them, but that seemed unlikely.

No, there would be several Death Eaters attacking, and if they came upon him unawares, while he was asleep perhaps, they would not have any difficulty.After all, Dumbledore was human, wasn't he?Snape pondered that for a moment, before finally deciding that his doubt was born of years at Hogwarts, where the headmaster had a godlike status.Dumbledore was definitely human.

But he was still a powerful wizard.What other means would there be of killing him, save by catching him unawares?But it would be very risky to try to sneak in whilst he slept.If anything disturbed him, he would wake and all Snape's hopes would be gone.

There was only one thing to do, Snape realised after a while.He left his room and went down to the cellar where there were all sorts of magical items and ingredients stored away for the use of the delegates and staff.Everything he needed was there.He bolted the door behind him and set to work.

~

On Friday evening, Snape took the letters up to Professor Dumbledore.He built up a routine of doing this every evening, so that Dumbledore would expect him and nobody would think it odd that Snape had gone up to see him before his death.Tonight the letters consisted of three Howlers, which Snape deactivated and threw away, the _Journal for Studies to Counter the Dark Arts_, a letter from Professor McGonagall and a magazine called _Charmed Chamber Music_.Snape sneered slightly at the last one.It was common knowledge that Dumbledore was fascinated by music, he was forever humming under his breath as he walked around the conference centre.

Just before Snape left the Owl Desk where post was delivered, a big screech owl came in the window and made straight for Snape's head.Snape ducked, and the owl deposited a letter which fluttered down to his feet, hooted and flew away quickly.Snape bent down to pick up the letter.It was from the Ministry of Magic, and Snape realised that it had been sealed by the Minister himself with regal purple wax.It was addressed to Dumbledore, and marked 'urgent.'

Snape looked at it carefully for a moment or two.Certainly it seemed genuine, but it was surprising all the same.Perhaps it was some sort of trap for him that it had arrived at this moment?He shook off those thoughts quickly.There was no reason to become paranoid.What sort of trap could this letter possibly be?It was only a coincidence.He took it and the others, and went upstairs.The lights were on in Dumbledore's room, and Snape knocked at the door.

'Come in,' called the headmaster.Snape shook off the feeling of being a student due to be punished and went into the room.Professor Dumbledore was writing at his desk, but he smiled up at Snape.'The post?'

'Yes, sir.'Snape brought the letters over to him, and offered the one from the Minister.'This says it's urgent, sir.'

'Thank you.'Dumbledore took all the letters and glanced through them.He ignored the urgent one and took the music magazine instead.'Could you do me a favour, Severus?'

'Certainly,' said Snape automatically.

'Do you think you could fetch me a cup of tea?They haven't left a kettle here, and I don't want to set off your security alarms by conjuring things.'

Snape's heart began to pound.It was as easy as this. In asking that question, Dumbledore had signed his own death warrant.He only nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady, and went to the door.Quickly, he went through the corridor to the cupboard where Tom Unwin kept his cleaning things, knowing there was a kettle on the shelf inside.He set it to boil, and reached into his pocket.Carefully, he pulled out the phial of clear fluid.It was labelled 'Hartlepool's Headache Healer.'Snape smiled a little, knowing that the liquid would not cure any headaches.

It was not poison, of course.Poison would have given everything away, it would incriminate him instead of the Death Eaters.Instead, it was a very strong Drowsiness Potion.Only a few drops would make Dumbledore extremely tired, and he would fall asleep very deeply in a matter of minutes.Nothing would wake him for ten hours afterwards.If he had not been offered this chance, Snape would have put some on Dumbledore's toothbrush or in the glass of water beside the bed.But now as he poured the boiling water into the teacup and dropped the teabag in, he added five drops of the Drowsiness Potion.Dumbledore would be completely at his mercy in a very short time.

When the tea had steeped, Snape brought the steaming mug back along the corridor.His nervousness was almost gone now.In a moment everything would be done, and there would be no going back, no more worrying, nothing.He did not knock at the door, but went straight in.

His eyes went straight to the desk.Professor Dumbledore was sitting motionless at the desk, the letter lying on the table before him, his head resting in his hands.Snape felt a moment of sheer panic.Had someone beaten him to it?Was he already dead?Slowly, Snape crossed the room, and saw with relief that Dumbledore was still alive.

'Er – Professor?' Snape began hesitantly, wondering what was happening.'Here's your tea.'

Dumbledore still did not move.It was as if he had already drunk the tainted tea.

'Sir?'

'I'm sorry … thank you, Severus,' said Dumbledore.His voice was full of some strange pain, and it made Snape feel very uncomfortable.

'What?' he demanded with a rough edge to his tone to hide his confusion.In answer Dumbledore picked up the letter and handed it to Snape.He glanced at it, wondering how anything from the Ministry could bother Dumbledore in the slightest, and then began to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_ _

_I am extremely sorry to announce the news of a tragedy which has occurred in Hogsmeade just hours ago.Nine young children were playing a mock Quidditch match on the town pitch when a Death Eater blew up the pitch.There are two survivors, both seriously injured.One of the children who was killed was Sarah Branstone, who had previously survived an attack on her parents' house by concealing herself in a closet.The families of the dead have been notified._

_ _

_The Death Eater responsible, Hippolyte Blackwood, was tracked down and captured by your man Arion.She is currently being held in the Ministry._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_ _

_Robert Trimble_

_Minister of Magic._

Snape held the letter for a long time after he had finished reading it, pretending to be reading slowly.His breath was coming sharply in his chest, and his mind was full of turmoil.Hippolyte had killed seven children.She had killed the girl whose life he had saved.Was it his fault?He momentarily forgot about the tea and the murder he was going to commit himself.Had Hippolyte killed the girl because she had escaped, and taken the other children for the sake of killing?A mental image of Hippolyte as she calmly killed the Ministry worker and his wife, her beautiful face wearing a thin smile, rose up in his mind and made him feel physically sick.

A second thought struck him in sheer panic.Hippolyte knew he was a Death Eater, she knew his name.If she said anything … he had to finish this job as quickly as he could and get away.The children were dead, there was nothing he could do about it now.He could only save his own skin.

He looked back at the tea and at Dumbledore.The wizard looked very old and very tired.Easy to kill, Snape thought, and felt oddly ashamed for thinking it.He scowled.

'I don't know what I should have done, Severus,' Dumbledore said in a soft, almost defeated tone.'I don't know how I could have prevented this.'His voice made Snape shiver.This was not how it was supposed to go.Dumbledore was not supposed to talk to him as if to an equal, a friend.He was not supposed to show weakness either.Snape didn't know how to react.He wanted to say something harsh, something to remind Professor Dumbledore that he was talking to the evil Slytherin boy, not to James Potter, but he couldn't think of any suitable words.

Dumbledore continued to speak.'Perhaps I should have accepted when they wanted me to be Minister.Perhaps there would have been something I could have done, instead of trying to work behind the scenes with the League.You've seen how they think at the Ministry, Severus.Only a few brave souls acknowledge the truths before their eyes.And so things like this happen.It gets worse every day, and I can't see any way to stop it.We don't know a thing about the Death Eaters.Why on earth would anyone do such a thing as this, why would Hippolyte Blackwood, whoever she is, do this?Are they all just dancing to Voldemort's tune, because they're afraid of him?Are they really evil people?I can't believe there is _anyone_ who is completely evil, Severus, and I don't know why the Death Eaters act like this.'

Snape was staring at Dumbledore open-mouthed.

'I don't know,' he said, in a very faint voice.And it was true.He didn't know.He didn't know why he followed Voldemort who wanted these children dead.He didn't know why he was doing anything.This realisation winded him, and he stared blindly into the wall of the room, his mind in chaos.Then Dumbledore seemed to see him properly.

'I'm sorry, Severus,' he said sadly.'It's unfair of me to go on at you like this, it's not going to accomplish anything.You're young to have to bear all this.'He reached out and took the letter back.Snape noticed his hand as if he had never seen it before, the skin slightly mottled and loose with age, the thin fingers closing over the parchment and the fine lines of veins and tendons.Dumbledore looked small and frail and old, and Snape felt angry again.Angry at Dumbledore for showing him things he didn't want to see, both that he had no reason to follow Voldemort, and that Dumbledore himself was human and got upset and was old.Angry because he didn't know what he should do now.And angry because he couldn't blame Dumbledore for any of it.

Snape sat motionless on the edge of the bed.He did not try to make sense of this thoughts, he did not try to analyse anything.He watched wordlessly as Dumbledore reached for the tea, nursed it between his hands for the warmth, holding the seeds of his own death.And Snape knew in that instant that he would be as unable to kill Dumbledore as he had been unable to kill the children.Perhaps he should just let the plot go ahead without him, stop being a Death Eater and vanish from everything.Perhaps he should leave it all up to chance.

Still Dumbledore did not drink the tea as he sat equally motionless, his anguish only in his eyes now.Dumbledore may not know what to do, Snape thought suddenly, but he knows more than any other person alive.Except that he's so stupid that he has a Death Eater sitting with him right now and he doesn't know it.But what is there without him?

Dumbledore must not die.The thought rose in his mind as Dumbledore finally lifted the tea to drink.Everything moved into slow motion then.Snape leaned forwards, sprang towards him and flung out his hands.

'Don't drink that!'

Snape snatched the mug away.He did not fling it on the floor as he wanted to; even now his training in Potions told him that the stuff would soak into the carpet and the potion would set off an alarm.He crossed the room to the basin and poured it away mechanically.Then he reached into his pocket and tipped the contents of the phial down as well.He felt eyes on his back and knew that Dumbledore was watching him.

'What is it, Severus?' the calm voice asked.

'Drowsiness Potion,' Snape replied automatically.He let the mug fall into the sink.It shattered in a smash that was very satisfying to Snape.But he could not shatter this frail man.Then he turned around.

Dumbledore looked completely composed.Snape felt frustrated.Why couldn't he react?Why wouldn't he show anger and pain and grief as he had done for the children?

'I'm a Death Eater.'The words were oddly easy to say.'I was going to kill you.'That was harder, but harder still was the next sentence.'I'm not going to do anything now.'

He watched Dumbledore fiercely.The old wizard was following his movements carefully, but if he was shocked, he showed no sign of it.Snape reached for his wand.Dumbledore did hold himself a little more upright, a little more stiffly, when he saw this.Carefully, Snape walked towards Dumbledore, turning his wand so that the tip was pointed towards himself.He held it out to Dumbledore.As Dumbledore made no response, Snape gave him a dark frown.

'Take it.'

'You've just said you're not going to do anything,' Dumbledore responded.'You can keep your wand.'

With a vicious movement of his hand, Snape flung the wand away.It struck the carpet, bounced and skidded up against the wall, where it lay motionless.

'Why are you telling me this?' Dumbledore asked quietly, ignoring the wand completely.Snape didn't know how to answer.He didn't really know why, not the full reason.

'Because I couldn't kill you,' he said at last in a flat tone.It was the truth, he knew, but it was not all the truth.Dumbledore still showed no emotion other than calm interest. 

'Were you really going to kill me?How?'

'Once that stuff in the tea put you to sleep,' Snape began, speaking mechanically, 'I was going to come here and curse you and then let everyone think the other Death Eaters had done it.'He looked at the clock suddenly.'They'll be here in fifteen minutes.'

'Who will?'

'The other Death Eaters.'Snape sat down on the side of the bed again.'I don't want to see them.Will you send me to Azkaban before they get here?'

'Why should I send you to Azkaban?' Dumbledore asked quickly, and his voice was a little more tense.'What have you done?'

'I'm a bloody Death Eater,' Snape said in frustration, 'and you shouldn't even be listening to me talk.You should have Stunned me or something.If you had any sense at all, you'd have brought me to the Ministry by now and I'd be on my way to Azkaban.I tried to kill you, I've lied to you, cheated you and been working for your enemy.'

'But you have returned to me.'There was a very serious expression on Dumbledore's face.'You have told me the truth, of your own accord.You have acted tonight with a greater courage than I have seen in many wizards who have fought alongside me.'

Snape refused to acknowledge this, though the words sent an unfamiliar warmth into him.This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

'You should really have killed me,' he retorted.'That's what Voldemort would have done.'

'Do you think I am Voldemort?' Dumbledore asked.His eyes were narrowed, and he seemed slightly less composed.

'You're stupider than Voldemort.He never trusted me with anything.I'd never have had a chance to kill him.'Snape spoke viciously now, wanting to hurt this man, the cause of all his own pain, and even angrier because he knew it wasn't Dumbledore's fault.

'It does not seem to be stupidity to trust you,' Dumbledore said, not seeming in the least bit hurt.'You have shown yourself to be trustworthy.But you must tell me now, what have you done that I should send you to Azkaban?'Snape glared at him, but he persisted.'Have you used the Unforgivable Curses?Have you killed anyone?Were you involved in – in _that_?'He glanced at the letter as he spoke, and he seemed very worried.

'No,' Snape said slowly, understanding what Dumbledore was asking.'No, I wasn't, and I haven't.'

'Thank heavens for that,' said Dumbledore, more to himself.'Did you know about this in advance?' he continued.Snape shook his head.He wished Dumbledore would stop these questions.

'What have you done, then, as a Death Eater?'

'Why should I tell you?' Snape asked, the last embers of his defiance showing.He tried to sneer, but couldn't quite manage it as he looked into Dumbledore's stern, gentle face.

'You don't have to tell me.Do you want to tell me?'

Snape was silent.At last he said, 'I've been studying the Dark Arts with – with my teacher – since the Easter holidays.I'm a spy in the League to help Voldemort break it open.I went with Hippolyte to kill the Branstones, and I helped her do it.'He spoke emotionlessly, his eyes unmoving, held in Dumbledore's gaze.

'The Branstones?'Dumbledore looked at him piercingly.'Those two children survived – I always thought that was unusual.'

'Hippolyte wanted me to kill them,' Snape said, feeling no pride in what he had done, 'but I didn't do it.'

'Why not?' asked Dumbledore.Snape only shrugged, and Dumbledore continued.'You know this woman, Hippolyte Blackwood?'

'Yes.'

'Why did she do this?'The words escaped Dumbledore like a cry, and Snape realised abruptly that he was not as calm as he seemed.

'I don't know,' Snape said again.Dumbledore nodded slowly in acquiescence.He got to his feet stiffly and went to retrieve Snape's wand.

Snape watched him.He felt as though he had taken a step over the edge of a cliff; what happened to him now would be inevitable.Dumbledore returned with the wand, and set it at Snape's side when he refused to take it.

'I want to know if you will continue to work for the League,' Dumbledore said slowly.Snape could almost see him thinking.'If you will, there is something I am going to ask you to do.'

Work for the League, Snape thought.He looked at the expression on Dumbledore's face, and nodded before he had time to consider anything.For the first time that evening, Dumbledore smiled.

'Excellent.Now, please remember that what I'm going to ask you to do is something which is purely your choice.Obviously, you are in a remarkable position as possibly the only Death Eater to have ever left Voldemort.' 

His words made Snape shiver suddenly.It was true that nobody had ever betrayed Voldemort before, and Snape was quite certain that the punishment, should it reach him, would be terrible.His only hope was that Dumbledore could protect him, and he had seen for himself how weak Dumbledore was.It was all completely hopeless.

'But I am going to ask you to do something even harder than staying here and taking shelter from him.I am going to ask you to go back.'

'Back?' Snape repeated stupidly.

'Yes.There is only one way I can see which will help us to understand what Voldemort is doing and why, and that is if we have a person who is working for us as a Death Eater.'Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to be burning into Snape's skull, but he did not flinch.'It will be extremely dangerous and completely without any reward save your own assessment of what you are doing.You don't have to do it.I would never force or coerce you to do something like this against your will.But I shall ask you to consider it.'

Snape stared at him in disbelief.Go back to what he had decided to leave?The thing he had wanted most of all out of this was an end to the lying and the constant fear of being found out, and now Dumbledore was asking him to take it up again.He knew he could not refuse.He had seen death, he knew what the Death Eaters were doing and he had decided it was wrong, how could he now say he wouldn't do anything to stop it?

'I'll do it.'He spoke heavily.'I'll go back.'

Dumbledore was still standing before him.Now he extended a hand to Snape.

'Thank you,' he said.Snape hesitated for a long time, and then he took Dumbledore's hand and shook it gently.

Then he glanced up at the clock.

'They'll be here in a moment,' he said.'The Death Eaters.Tom Unwin will let them in.I told him to, don't blame him, he thinks I'm going to catch them all with the other security guards.'He bit his lip, forcing himself to think clearly.If he was meant to act as a Death Eater, what should he do?He looked at Dumbledore, hoping to see an answer there.'I'd better go and join them,' he said after a pause.'Can you rouse the security?'

Dumbledore nodded.'Go quickly.'As Snape turned to the door, Professor Dumbledore added, 'Good luck, Severus.'

With those words in his ears, Snape went down to a back door.Now that things were happening, he felt more clear.He knew what he had to do.All that mattered was that he did it well.As he slipped out into the night to join the other Death Eaters meeting outside, he went over the information the Death Eaters had to know.They did not know he was with the conference security staff, he must know no more about the centre than any of the others, and he must do nothing to give away his feelings.Luckily, this was something he was skilled at.

He spotted the shadowy figures standing closely in the area outside the derelict farm buildings which were disguising the conference centre.

'You're late,' said Oscar Nott in a soft voice as he walked up as quietly as he could.'We're leaving now.Follow us.'Snape looked around.There were four other Death Eaters.He wondered whether Dumbledore would be able to collect help to ward them off.

'If anything goes wrong, scatter,' one of the other Death Eaters, a person Snape didn't know, told him as they moved towards the farm shed.Snape nodded curtly.'We won't meet up again, it would be too risky.Wait till his lordship summons us.'

This was perfect, Snape thought.Something was bound to go wrong, and he would be able to get clear.It was obvious to him that he must not be caught, for if he were, there would be many questions and he would have to explain to other people what he was doing.The last thing he wanted was for the Ministry to have control of his secrets.That would be suicide.

They reached the door of the conference centre, moving silently in the absolute darkness, and Oscar Nott peered in.Snape could see the tow-headed Tom Unwin coming to open the door, cringing away from the Death Eaters as they slowly filed into the entrance hall.

Suddenly, lights flashed down upon them.Snape who had been ready for this, sprang out of the way, out of sight.The other Death Eaters moved a bit more slowly, and one was stunned by the spell.Everything rapidly dissolved into chaos, of wizards duelling, many-coloured lights flashing around the room, voices shouting spells, more people appearing to find out what was going on.Snape was not attacked, for the other Death Eaters knew him as one of their own, and so did the security guards, and he did not attack anyone, save for shooting a malicious spell at one of the security guards who had devoted the week to making him feel small and unwanted.As it happened, that spell freed Oscar Nott to get away, and Snape felt no contrition for doing it.

By the lights of the spells he saw Professor Dumbledore in the thick of things, no longer seeming in the slightest bit frail or old.It was all over in a few minutes, for the Death Eaters were hopelessly outnumbered.Oscar Nott and one of the others got away, leaving two behind unconscious, and Tom Unwin cowering beneath the wands of two delegates in their pyjamas.

'He said it would be okay!' he cried as Snape emerged from the shadows.Snape's first glance was at the two Death Eaters, but both were definitely not aware of what was happening around them.'He _tole_ me to let 'em in!'As all eyes turned towards Snape, Dumbledore approached.

'If I might suggest that we remove this debate to somewhere more congenial,' he said gently, glancing meaningfully at the Death Eaters and the security guards who had been unlucky in the fighting, 'I am sure everything can be explained.'

The delegates, who had been about to raise their wands at Snape, both looked a little sheepish.They followed Dumbledore into a small conference room, leaving the Death Eaters heavily guarded until the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol arrived.

'He said it would all be fine,' Tom Unwin was still protesting wildly, on the verge of hysteria.'He told me – he said…'

'Everything _is_ fine,' Dumbledore said calmly.'Severus, can you explain yourself?'There was nothing in his expression or tone that indicated that he was at all worried about what Snape was going to say.

'I told Unwin to let them in,' Snape said quietly, glaring around the room in his normal fashion, 'because I knew that we would stand a much better chance of capturing them if they were in an enclosed area.And we have caught two.'He paused for a moment.

'Severus informed me of this,' Dumbledore said to fill the gap, 'and you have seen that we alerted the security guards at the appropriate moment.It did not seem wise to inform the Ministry or any other outside bodies lest the Death Eaters be frightened away.And as you see, it has been a success.Severus is deserving of our thanks, and this gentleman should not be punished for his part in their capture.'

There was a lot more conversation after that, but Snape or Dumbledore had an answer to anything.Then the Ministry people arrived, putting an end to the debates, and Tom Unwin was sent home.Finally, by three in the morning, everything was quiet.All the delegates had gone back to bed, the security guards were in other places, and only Snape and Dumbledore remained in the conference room.

'Funny, isn't it?' Snape said bitterly.'They're all running around like mad frogs, and I'm the only one who knows half of what's going on, and I can't tell anyone or it'll be clear who I am.'He glanced at the departing Patrol with a sneer.

'It will always be a thankless task,' Dumbledore said gently.'If you still wish, you may change your mind.If you ever want to change your mind, you must come to me and I will do everything within my power to help you.'

Snape shrugged, his face stony.'Why should I change my mind?It's hardly any different to usual, is it?'He heard Dumbledore sigh quietly, and knew that what he was saying was unhelpful, but he didn't really care.He was exhausted.

'As long as you are content with it,' Dumbledore said, stifling a yawn, 'then that's okay.'

'Content with it?' Snape persisted with deep sarcasm.'Of course, I'm just thrilled with the idea that I'll either be sent to Azkaban or tortured and killed by Voldemort if I or anyone else makes a tiny mistake.'

'But you don't want to back out?'

'I've said I'll do it, haven't I?'

'Okay.'Dumbledore yawned again.'I think I shall be off to bed now, Severus.'He paused.'Thank you,' he repeated.'I have absolute trust in you.I know you'll do your best for us all.'

Before Snape could think of any sort of retort to that, Dumbledore had turned and was walking up the marble staircase.Snape watched him leave, forcing down every emotion he might be feeling.He crossed to the door and barred it firmly.Then he went to the window and pushed back the purple velvet curtains.The night was still cloudy, and he could see nothing of the stars.He didn't know why this disappointed him.

_I must be a complete fool_, he thought, _leaving the side that's bound to win and where I could still find some glory, for the hopeless case._He pushed open the window, wanting some cool air.He took slow deep breaths as the night wind blew on his face.A moth fluttered up to him, drawn by the dim light from within, and flapped feebly against his arm.Snape raised a hand to squish it, but held back and simply brushed it aside.

He tried to piece together why he was acting as he was.The only thing he was sure of was that he now knew where his loyalties lay.There would be no doubt of whom it was that he would work for.And although it seemed foolish, although it was perilous and even stupid to work as a spy, he knew that he would not turn back.He did not acknowledge the reason for this even to himself, but he knew why it was.He shook the thought away.He didn't care about anyone, nobody's good opinion mattered to him, certainly not that blindly trusting old man.But he would still put all his effort into this job.For what?He didn't let himself answer that question, and he glared out at the night.There was no hope in this, but there was no greater hope in anything else.

Snape let the curtains fall behind him, closing him off from the faintly lit room behind him.Ahead of him was the black night.Snape stood in between, looking into the darkness and seeing nothing.He would do this job, he thought, and he would do it well.It was the only thing he could do.He did not think in terms of right and wrong, he did not think it was a second chance for him, but he knew what he had to do.

THE END

I hope this story made sense to you.Please give me your criticisms, your thoughts and your opinions.There may be a sequel, but I'm starting university soon and will be writing less fanfic.Thank you to everyone who's read this and given me their comments and encouragement, you're all marvellous!

Blaise

_14th September 2000 (my birthday! __J__ )___

_ _


End file.
